Power Couple
by Panda0990
Summary: Klaus has a wife that hardly anyone ever knew about, who basically has Klaus wrapped around her little finger. She's beautfiul, powerful, and head-over-heels in love with the one man everyone despises. So then how will he react when someone tries to take her away? Well he'll act like any over protective, awesome, deadly husband should. Pissed off and a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm a major softie towards Klaus, and I couldn't help myself! I had to write a story for him. **

_The Lady With the Feather_

Elena and her friends felt a sense of victory as they tied Klaus down to a cement block. They were down in the Lockwood's basement where they hit the original with wave after wave of assaults. He had his hands and ankles chained down by bear traps that were connected to the floor and every so often Stefan would pour a cup of vervain tea on top of the hybrid's head. Klaus hissed at the sting but since he was only _half _vampire it didn't nearly hurt as bad.

Klaus sighed impatiently at the group around him. He had, had far worse torture delivered to him in his many years of existence. This was a paper cut in comparison. Hell, the only thing keeping him here was pure boredom…

"You know I had hoped you'd all be a bit better at the whole torturing thing, but really you're all quite terrible. Is this _really_ the best you can do?"

Klaus's smug smile never faltered even as they drove a stake through his chest.

"Come now my Granny could do better."

He was pretty confident that they wouldn't be able to do too much damage; that is until Elena's brother came out of no where with the white oak stake.

Klaus's smile dropped as he quickly tried to undo his restraints, but was pushed back down by several pairs of arms. He snarled and tried to bite at anyone he could; that is until Damon snapped his mouth shut like one would do to a crocodile.

The Original continued squirming and fought even harder when he felt Jeremy press the stake directly over his heart.

"This is for Jenna." Jeremy's expression held nothing but rage as he lifted his arms ready to stab Klaus, but froze when the entrance to the old cellar was kicked down. Everyone was blocking Klaus's line of view as they stood as still as statues, curious as to whom this person was.

Klaus was surprised to hear the click-clacking of heels on stone. It was a woman, and he instantly recognized her scent.

Stefan decided to voice the question everyone wanted the answer to, "Who are you?"

Klaus smiled against Damon's hand knowing _exactly_ who it was.

"My name is Aurora, and that" she paused to point where Klaus was being held "is my husband."

Everyone looked at her confused not believing what she said, least of all Caroline who had mixed feelings for Klaus.

"Let him go please." Her hypnotic voice rang through everyone's ears as a different kind of compulsion took hold. Klaus smirked knowing full well what his little minx was capable of.

Within a few moments Klaus was free and sitting up straight on the cement block as he smiled at Aurora. Everyone else was gathered in the corner once Aurora's demand was full filled. Confusion was evident on all of their faces.

"I thought you were still angry with me." Klaus hopped up from his place and rushed over to his wife engulfing her in a hug.

"Oh I am. But I did miss you, _so _you'll have to make it up to me. I expect lots of groveling, a shopping trip, and a puppy which you will _not_ kill this time."

Klaus chuckled as he nuzzled her neck "As you wish. But wasn't the puppy what caused our little spat to begin with?"

"And that is precisely why you're not going to kill this one. Or would you rather we separate for another fifty years?"

Klaus sighed but didn't complain.

Everyone watched from the side-lines as the couple embraced. The Aurora woman had her hand in Klaus's hair with one arm wrapped around his back, while Klaus had his arms wrapped around her waist as his head rested at the crook of her neck.

To everyone else in the room she was a stranger, but to Klaus she was just as he remembered her.

Aurora had raven black hair that was wavy at the tips, and fell to her shoulders, with a simple eagle feather dangling from the side of her hair. She had an hour glass shape to her form, but wasn't all that tall without the heels. Her eyes were a silver blue that contrasted her flawless light brown skin…she was beautiful obviously, but what was interesting was the fact that she had such a sweetheart face, yet something about her screamed "don't fuck with me".

She wore a simple leather jacket that hugged her body, followed by a dark blue v-neck that showed off her breasts; her jeans were black and she wore black leather boots to match; and of coarse there was the simple necklace that she never took off.

The chain was silver as was the outline of the crescent moon dangling from the chain; it was made of a white stone with a line of sapphires in the middle as they curved with the delicate moon.

Wanting to break the silence Damon spoke up, "So…why are you- a beautiful woman-with him- a psycho monster? I'm curious."

Aurora laughed as she shrugged Klaus off of her and walked over to the little group.

"He's no monster to me, just those who get in his way." She smiled flashing her dimples and portraying the ultimate image of innocence; that is until she reached out and grabbed Damon by the neck in a choke hold and shoved him against the wall.

"But I am no saint either, _Damon_."

"Dually noted" Damon choked against her hold as she lifted him off of the ground

"Let him go!" Elena cried as fear took a hold of her.

Klaus laughed as he enjoyed the show. Aurora always was one for theatrics.

Aurora threw Damon into Elena knocking them both into a concrete wall and ended up scaring the hell out of everyone.

"If you want to live, then _leave_ my husband alone. Beating him is my job." Aurora hissed before walking away past Klaus with a swing of her hips and her head held high.

"Come darling, you owe me a puppy."

"Oh, to be married again" Klaus sighed faking disappointment.

Aurora snorted at his comment feeling care free as she joined hands with Klaus and kissed his cheek. The two powerful beings exited the old cellar, leaving the young group in shock.

Tyler broke the silence as he looked over at the group's faces.

"Well what the hell was that?"

Damon answered as he stood up and helped Elena to her feet as well, "_That_ was a lady with a feather in her hair."

Tyler snorted "Well no shit, but what exactly are we going to about it?"

**A/N: Okay dude's let me know what you thought! I know it wasn't that great and I'm sorry about that. Should I continue this or restart it? Please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I asked what you guys wanted and you said to continue, so ta-da! Here's a new chapter. Thank you so much to anyone reviewing! Any feedback is much appreciated, positive or negative. **

_The Things We Do For Those We Love_

Aurora smiled sadly as she watched the young puppies that were prohibited from leaving the confines of their small glass cages. They yipped and they cried for attention, while others simply slept- too exhausted to even _try_ to play. Aurora wanted to take all of them. She wanted them all to feel a sense of _belonging_, for she knew what it felt like to be forced to stay somewhere you didn't want to be.

She knew she could only take _one_, but which one?

Aurora walked in front of the small space where all of the puppies were kept, glancing at each one carefully, but none of them really _stuck_ with her. None of them made her think "yes that's the one" even though she knew there had to be at least one lucky puppy inside the small pet shop.

Just as she was about to give up, Aurora came across the very last puppy. It was a small Bassett Hound that-according to the info card in front of him-was only a month old. His coat was darker than his companion who was sleeping in a pile of straw just off to the left.

The young pup looked at her with a wag of its tail and let out a small bark as if to say "hello". He was mostly all black while his long ears, eyebrows, and one paw were a light brown.

While Aurora was smiling at the young puppy Nik was in the reptile section just behind her looking at a tiny garden snake. The Original turned his attention away from the snakes when he heard his love call for him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck as he too looked at the puppy.

"This is it I assume?"

"Definitely"

The pup surprised Klaus since it didn't cower away in fear like most animals did. He just let his tongue hang out as he breathed heavily and wagged his tail in delight.

"Did you decide on a name?"

"Henry"

"_Henry?_" Klaus said the name as if she was crazy. She just nodded with a small smile; she loved the little pup already.

Klaus laughed, but pulled away as the two went over to an employee and got everything settled.

As they were driving home Klaus crinkled his brow and glanced at Aurora who seemed awfully quiet, despite her joyous mood just an hour ago.

"Are you alright, love?" He reached out and touched her knee, trying to offer her some sort of comfort while driving.

"I just can't help but think…what if I had lost you back there?"

Klaus laughed at her worries, knowing full well that those _children_ would have never been able to do it. Klaus was the Original who started all of their bloodlines; if they had killed him, they would have died themselves.

"You worry too much."

Aurora glared at Klaus before punching him in the arm playfully.

"You still owe me that shopping trip." Klaus was glad to see his wife's smile return as they went back to their old ways.

"Gladly. I miss spoiling you, you know….to see your breath taken away by even the most simplest of gifts. The money I've saved up has gotten us up to the billions by the way."

Aurora smiled at the thought of shopping. She loved it with a passion.

"You know if I'm giving you a shopping trip, then you owe me a-"

"Blow job?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at where her mind was already going, "I was going to say a home cooked meal…but I mean if you really want to suck me off then by all means."

Klaus made a showy motion with his hand over his body before placing it back onto the wheel. Aurora laughed at his smug little grin.

"I just might take you up on that offer."

When the two arrived at Klaus's home-_their_ home-they quickly unpacked the puppy's supplies and let him stay behind a small play pin. When that was done, Aurora made a simple pasta dish while Klaus poured some wine and set the romantic tone for the evening with some music.

After the dinner and relaxing evening the two were pretty content…for about two seconds. Then they quickly attacked each other as their feelings of lust went through the roof.

In the act of discarding their clothes and shoving each other up against walls, both of them fought for dominance. Aurora knew she couldn't control much that happened in her life and that scared the hell out of her. Knowing this _and _about her past, not to mention reoccurring nightmares, Klaus almost always let her take the lead.

He _let _her feel a sense of power over him. He _let _her take control. He _let _her boss him around. Why? It was because that's just what she needed- plus, the fact that they both got off on it. Klaus had never really admitted it out loud but he secretly liked the feeling of not having to make every single decision and she knew that too.

He loved a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go out and take it. It had taken him a long time to get used to the fact that she could tell him what to do and he'd do it no matter what the situation. He loved her with a burning passion and he also knew how to make her happy.

If it had been anyone else trying to boss him around he would have instantly rebelled. Klaus's trust wasn't an easy thing to gain but Aurora had wormed her way into his heart and permanently stayed there. She was the _only_ one he trusted, but more importantly…she was the only one who he had ever given his heart to.

The married couple were a blur of naked bodies, before they both landed on top of the bed.

Needless to say, they were busy for _quite _some time.

When they both collapsed against each other feeling content and oh-so-satisfied, Klaus laid his head on top of Aurora's breasts while she played with his hair.

Klaus was almost surprised when he heard the loving words that escaped his wife's lips; he had not heard them since she had taken a break from him.

"I love you Niklaus. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too." He replied automatically, and before another word could be exchanged they both fell asleep in the comfort of the other's arms.

**A/N: Okay guy's love it? Hate it? Let me know so I know what to include in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for Reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks again to anyone supporting me and my writing by reviewing! It means a lot, seeing as how I want to write my own book someday (who knows if that'll work ha!) Seriously guys if you see a sentence or something that doesn't look right TELL ME, because chances are I didn't even notice lol. **

**Oh and I completely forgot the disclaimer! I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just my own character that I created for this particular FanFiction. **

_Kids These Days_

There was a small "meeting" of sorts going on in the Salvatore household. During this little get together, there was a group of eight sitting inside the living room of the large house. They were all friends who had a sort of love/hate relationship tying them together as they continued bickering on important issues. The group was diverse and consisted of two younger vampires: Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes; two older vampires: Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore; one hunter: Jeremy Gilbert; one hybrid: Tyler Lockwood; one werewolf: Haley (hell she doesn't even know her real name) and one witch: Bonnie Bennett.

They were discussing things that would make any psychiatrist lock them up permanently, labeling them as "crazy". What was maybe the most difficult thing to grasp, was the fact that what they were discussing…was all true. There were no lies, no exaggerations, just the truth. The famous saying: "The truth? You can't handle the truth!" would definitely come into play in this particular scenario.

Now what were they discussing? They were discussing-or debating I guess you could say-how to kill the world's most dangerous supernatural being, and his wife who wasn't exactly fragile.

"If she's with Klaus then she's _obviously_ a threat." Damon said as he sipped from his bourbon filled glass. He was wound up pretty tight at the thought of Klaus having yet _another_ advantage against them.

Klaus was considered to be the devil himself seeing as how he had caused both emotional and physical pain to pretty much everyone in the group. They all wanted the ancient being dead…easier said than done.

"Well I mean she's been in town for almost two weeks and hasn't caused any trouble." Stefan said, trying to make his older brother see reason.

At this point the eight were divided into three groups, all with their own idea on how to solve this particular dilemma. Stefan and Bonnie both wanted everyone to leave Klaus alone before they just pissed him off even more. Tyler, Hailey, and Damon wanted Klaus dead but hadn't really thought on how to go about it. Then there was Caroline and Jeremy who believed that the easiest way to get to Klaus was through his wife.

Elena didn't know what she wanted, _as usual_.

"Yeah she hasn't caused any trouble _yet_. Are you willing to just sit around and wait for those two to slaughter the town? 'Cause I'm sure as hell not." Tyler paced and ran his fingers through his hair as he said this. Klaus had killed a very good friend of his and this was payback.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Tyler. "We don't know anything about her! For all we know she could be just as powerful as Klaus. Do you really want to take such a huge risk and go in fighting unprepared?"

Tyler was about to comment when Damon cut him off "Bonnie's right. We need someone on the inside…someone to gain their trust."

Bonnie glared at Damon "Yeah or we could just leave them alone?" Bonnie waved Damon off when she realized he was no longer paying attention.

Jeremy-wanting to be useful-volunteered to be the double agent, but Damon shook his head.

"Yes because that won't look suspicious. Oh hey, yeah I'm a vampire hunter, can I stake you now or later?"

Jeremy glared at Damon.

"Jeremy Damon's right, besides I don't want you putting yourself in danger again. You dodged death once, don't push your luck." Elena was willing to do _anything_, to risk _anything_, as long as it meant keeping her younger brother safe. She wouldn't loose another family member.

"Elena I can take care of myself." While Jeremy knew Elena had his best interests at heart, he was tired of being belittled. He wasn't a baby anymore and it was about time people started treating him like an adult rather than a scared little boy.

But either way Damon was right. Having Jeremy as a double agent would look _way_ too suspicious.

"What about me?" Hailey said with a shrug of her shoulder. Klaus barely knew anything about her, just the fact that she was a werewolf. Then there was the fact that Klaus thought her and Tyler were a "thing". "Klaus wouldn't suspect the new girl."

Caroline smiled a little too sweetly as she glanced at Hailey.

"That _would_ work except for the fact that Klaus doesn't like you. This is a waste of time anyways. We should focus completely on the wife, someone needs to become b.f.f.'s with her and then kill her once she let's her guard down." Caroline rolled her eyes at the thought of Klaus being married. If Klaus was married, then what was up with all the flirting? Still those two had to be close for them to hug like they had; unless it was all an act?

Stefan scoffed at the thought. "Yeah and _that_ won't piss him off. You do know what Klaus is capable of, right? Killing us all in a matter of seconds…remember? Chaining him up and torturing him was supposed to scare him off, but it had the opposite effect."

"Well Klaus will never back down Stefan. Not unless we give him a real reason to run home scared"

Stefan grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him. He begged his brother with his eyes to leave well enough alone.

"Damon, Klaus is an _Original vampire_. That title enough should make you think: okay I'm in way over my head if I think I can kill him."

"You should listen to your brother Damon."

Everyone whipped around to face the front door, not even having noticed Klaus was standing there. Aurora was leaning into him from the side as she held his hand in her own.

"Aurora do you remember what happened the _last_ time someone tried to kill me?" Klaus said faking ignorance as he glanced at his love.

"Why yes I do." She gasped to make it more dramatic "You slaughtered their whole town."

Klaus and Aurora chuckled enjoying their own little private joke. It was true Klaus had slaughtered the town, but this particular massacre that they were referring to had been on a video game. No one had ever been stupid enough to go after an Original before, so it wasn't like he _had_ to kill thousands of people. The title should be warning enough, as Stefan put it.

"You're disgusting." Caroline grumbled as she crossed her arms and shook her head at them.

Aurora raised a brow at the blonde, but didn't take the insult to heart. She had been called far worse in her many years.

"Oh I don't know. I'd say we're both rather fetching." Aurora dusted herself off and then smiled at her husband as she said this.

Klaus returned her amused smile "Yes I second that one, but as much as I'd _love _to stay I'm going to need my white oak stake back."

Jeremy stood and Tyler flanked his side, ready to step in if necessary.

"Fat chance"

Aurora laughed and stepped closer, but Klaus couldn't suppress the urge to push her behind him, keeping her protected. She glared at him playfully before wrapping her arms around his waist.

She nibbled on his ear making Klaus shudder, but he refused to let her sexual allure get him to cave…but he did as soon as she spoke, just like he always did.

Her voice was _so_ hypnotic; it was sinful as she whispered words of endearment in his ear, topping it off with a command.

"Klaus move aside please." At this point everyone in the group watched in confusion as this woman played Klaus like an instrument. His body responded to hers without even thinking, as if it were natural.

Klaus growled, knowing he had lost but stepped aside.

Aurora smiled triumphantly, and then kissed his lips when she was standing in front of him. The kiss intensified once she got him to open his mouth as their tongues danced making Klaus's knees weaken. He groaned not giving a damn who saw them as he pulled her closer to him.

The kiss ended way too soon as Aurora left his arms in the blink of an eye and grabbed Jeremy from behind. She pulled a knife out from her pocket and held it against the teen's throat.

"Some hunter you are. Now, who's going to give me the stake, hmmm? I'd rather not kill him thank you. There's no need if you ask me, but since you're all so hell bent on killing my husband then I obviously can't leave such a deadly weapon in your care, now can I?"

Everyone froze at just how _fast_ she was, even for a vampire. It seemed like they all blinked and she was standing there rather then she ran, for if she had ran Tyler could have easily done something to stop her.

Elena felt like she was going to pass out as her brother's life was in the hands of someone else, _again_.

"Let me go you stupid leech!"

Aurora crinkled her brow in confusion, not quite sure what he meant.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. All of you vampire's are the same and that's manipulative and power hungry."

Aurora couldn't help but huff out a small, humorless laugh. She wasn't a vampire… in fact being accused as such was kind of insulting.

**A/N: Any guesses as to what she is? The next chapter won't be released for a while since I'm going back to school on Monday, but please keep reviewing! The more reviews I get the faster I post a new chapter lol just saying.**

**Also…what do you guy's think of Aurora so far? Do you think she's evil? Good? Or somewhere in the middle? Her past will be explained soon I promise ;) **

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of your feedback guys! It really get's me pumped up to write :)**

_Setting The Record Straight_

Aurora swallowed her pride and resisted the urge to break the scrawny boy's neck. He was still vulnerable, and obviously inexperienced as a hunter…it would be so easy. With a loud sigh, Aurora flipped Jeremy in her arms so he was facing her while she kept his arms pinned to his sides.

He struggled and closed his eyes knowing full well she was about to compel him. And she _was_ going to compel him, just in a different way. Her voice became husky, yet smooth as it reached his ears and he shuddered violently. She was simply saying his name over and over again, telling the young hunter to relax; and he did.

His whole body became jelly in her arms as he opened his eyes and smiled at her lazily. Everyone on the sidelines was yelling at her to stop messing with his head, but Jeremy felt connected to her in ways that were _indescribable_. He trusted her with his life in that very moment as a sense of warmth spread over him. He felt loved, he felt safe, he felt _whole_.

"Jeremy?"

He suddenly wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek, but felt his arms were still pinned down. Well if she wanted it that way, then he guessed he'd just leave them as they were.

"Yes?"

"Where is the white oak stake? I'm afraid I need it back. Tell me; don't worry I'll keep it safe."

He didn't want to disappoint her so he looked into her cool grey eyes feeling more vulnerable than ever as he spilled the beans.

"In Damon's bedroom underneath his bed"

"Thank you." She smiled triumphantly and hugged him quickly, before stepping away and her compulsion ended. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Klaus quickly running up the stairs in search of the stake.

As for Jeremy he quickly shook his head and looked around the room feeling dizzy. Bonnie was mad-dogging Aurora with a death glare, while Aurora just smirked. She was _way_ more powerful than any witch, vampire, or even werewolf; Klaus was basically the only one she considered an equal.

Aurora suddenly felt saddened by how lonely being a powerful being could get. Not to mention the fact that these people had already jumped to conclusions about her. She wasn't a bad person, yet they were treating her like some sort of villain. She could sense all of their hostility coming off of them in waves…well except for Elena who was just staring at her peculiarly.

How odd was that? Just moments ago she had threatened her brother's life, yet she was the only one who didn't appear judgmental.

Turning to face Jeremy, Aurora smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but if you were in my shoes I'm sure you would have done the same."

Damon glared as he stood up and walked over to her, until he was mere inches from her face.

"No. He wouldn't have. He would have killed Klaus without a second thought, anyone with a _brain_ knows he's evil yet you sit on your ass and just let it slide. If he's your husband, then you must be one sick fuck to still be with him!"

Aurora kept her face vacant of expression as her anger boiled on the inside. She didn't give a _damn_ that Klaus was a horrible man, as long as he showed her kindness which he always did. Even in the beginning when he first met her, when he _saved_ her. Sure he was an ass back then, but he was never cruel. Not to her.

When Klaus found the stake from upstairs he froze as he heard the conversation going on just a few feet below him. He gulped nervously as his heart rate picked up. Every single time someone questioned Aurora for her reasons of staying with him, he felt like they'd somehow convince her she was crazy and she'd change her mind.

_She's going to leave me._

Klaus knew his wife had a heart of gold which was why he never quite understood how she could possibly stand him. Why she still protected him after all of these years!

Aurora was a short woman, but she never let anyone step on her toes. She had learned a long time ago that once you let others hold a power over you, that you were considered weak. She was a fighter, always had been and always would be.

When the Americans took her and the other children of her tribe from their home and placed them into that _awful_ school….well it sparked something inside of her that hadn't really ever gone away. It awoke her inner warrior, even though that was considered the men's job back then. She supposed it was her father's doing since he taught her from the very beginning that "courage and knowledge will get you far, while fear and stupidity will kill you in the end."

Aurora kept herself calm and in control as she reached out an open palm to Damon's cheek and his skin began to burn on impact. He hissed and tried to turn away, but was glued to his spot. His body wasn't responding like it was supposed to.

"What the-what are you?" He couldn't even talk, the pain was unbearable.

"My kind are known by many names, but I'm sure the one you'd be familiar with is angel. So let me set the record straight on this one you _dick_. I'm half angel from my father's side and believe me you do _not _want to piss me off which you already have. Twice. I'm only half and do you know what that means? It means I have almost the same exact powers of any other angel, but I'm not under oath like they are. I have free will and can do whatever I like with the abilities I was given; one of them being the fact that I am the only one on this planet who has the gift of sunlight. If you _ever_ come after my family or even _think_ of harming anyone I hold dear, I will burn you alive. Is that understood?"

Damon screamed out in agony as Aurora placed another palm on the other side of his face. It felt like a red hot iron was being pressed onto his skin and it hurt like hell.

"I said. Is. That. Clear?"

"Yes!"

Damon gritted his teeth and held in his shouts of pain, but as soon as he agreed she released him and his wounds began to heal again.

"Good." Aurora smirked at the pained expression on his face, followed by the angered expressions everyone else wore. As far as she was concerned, if they left her and Nik alone, then she would leave them alone.

It wasn't rocket science!

"Yo hubby! Let's get out of here; I'm tired of their bullshit."

Klaus was by her side in an instant as he picked her up and hugged her.

"You stood up for me!"

"Obviously. Now put me down and let's go somewhere less depressing, with people who _aren't _stupid. Don't you have any friends in this town?"

"That would sort of ruin the whole 'evil image' don't you think?"

Aurora shrugged.

"Does it look like I care? Any of my old friends died over the last few years and you only had _one _friend…which you killed. How are we supposed to get any Christmas cards this year, hmm?"

Klaus laughed and set Aurora back on her feet.

"You don't even celebrate Christmas!"

"Nope, but you do." Aurora smiled at Klaus in adoration. Every year Klaus put on his Santa hat and decorated the house as he got into the "Christmas Spirit". She wasn't a Christian seeing as how she was Native American and was raised differently. She knew that her father would be proud of the fact that, despite people constantly trying to convert her, she stuck to her own beliefs.

Still. Religion was kind of a sore subject for them both.

Sensing the need of a topic change, Klaus kissed her forehead and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She giggled at his actions, but he refused to put her down while he headed towards her car and put her into the passenger's side.

"How about some lunch?"

**A/N: Heh okay SO I was nervous writing this chapter since I didn't know how people would react, but now you guy's know what Aurora is! Let me know what you think about it. Do like the idea or hate it? Hit me up with some feedback on this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright so, I reread this story a couple dozen times over the past few days to see what it lacked (more dialogue & details). Also I got a review asking where the rest of the Original Family is (excellent question by the way cuz I completely forgot about them to be honest) …well your about to find out **

**Btw if I spell any of their names wrong please tell me lol.**

_What's the Harm?_

Rebekah Mikaelson tapped one of her black boots against the cold tile underneath her feet. She hummed and she sighed, getting impatient at her brother's late arrival. Although…

Rebekah took another sip from her cup of coffee as she glanced at Matt out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing his usual work uniform with a simple black shirt and some jeans, as he fixed someone a drink from behind the bar. He was a little bit clumsy, but that was something she found positively adorable about him. He was just so _human_ and not to mention kind.

What she would give to be human!

Rebekah wanted to just barge over to him and kiss him senseless, but she knew that the odds of that actually happening were slim. She was too much of a chicken, not to mention a hopeless romantic. It was the man's job to ask the woman out! Or at least it used to be.

The irritated blonde crumpled up her straw wrapper and threw it at the table in front of her and it caught in the woman's long brown hair, who was facing slightly away from her. They didn't notice of course since they were so busy gazing into each others eyes and smiling like damn fools. Rebekah silently told them to leave through her mind, but didn't want to be rude, so there she sat, fuming with jealousy.

_They just __**had**__ to sit in front of me. Honestly what is that beautiful woman doing with a man so…ugh. She has to sleep with that thing! How horrid. Look at them both just cuddling and being ridiculously happy. Why can't I have that? Who needs love anyways, bah! Humbug or I guess I should say bah humlovebug. Is that even a word? Good God I'm going insane. _

Rebekah was startled by her older brother Nik pulling his chair out and sitting in front of her. He was chuckling as he caught the death glare she had aimed towards the poor saps that were in love and _happened_ to be in her line of view.

"Damn little sister if looks could kill…"

He laughed even harder once his sister's cheeks stained pink feeling ridiculous for acting so idiotic. She smacked his arm and stuck her tongue out at him, before she rolled her eyes.

"So why did you ask me to lunch anyways?"

As a waiter passed by Rebekah waved them down so her and Nik could order. Once that was done and the young teenage waiter left, Klaus smiled at his sister. What surprised her though was the fact that it wasn't sadistic or _evil_, it was carefree. He appeared at ease which was surprising since he hadn't smiled like that since his wife left him.

Unless…he found someone else?

Rebekah's jaw dropped as she stared dumb-founded at her brother. He _cheated_? Ooooh Aurora was going to kill him!

Klaus frowned at her shocked expression, not quite sure what could be so "mind blowing" as the younger generation put it.

"Nik did you and Caroline…"

Klaus's own eyes widened as he realized what she was thinking.

"Oh! Oh no, it's Aurora Rebekah, she's returned! God I would never…"

Klaus couldn't even finish the sentence it was too shameful to even imagine. True he'd had sex with other women while he and Aurora had their separations, but they both agreed to never get emotionally attached to someone. He liked Caroline _so_ he was forbidden to take her to bed. Aurora would cut his dick off if she found out he broke the one rule they both agreed on.

Most would find their marriage despicable, but it worked for them so what did it matter? They were madly in love and never had eyes for anyone else when they were together. They just made it work in their own, fucked up way.

His sister scoffed as she crossed her arms and sat back in her cheap little wooden chair.

"Could have fooled me. You two have been getting a little _too_ close lately, don't you think? Don't want to send her flying into Elijah's arms again do you?"

Klaus snarled as Elijah was brought into the equation. His older brother and Aurora had an _interesting_ sort of bond. And by interesting he of course meant that they were basically best friends who had sex before Klaus and Aurora started dating.

**Meanwhile with Aurora**

The sassy native was in her kitchen preparing some lunch as she awaited her guests to arrive. It had been a few days since the whole burning-Damon's-face-off incident and Aurora had become bored out of her skull. Nik said he would be out for the day, so she decided to invite a few people into her new home.

She invited the residents she had come in contact with while at the store and even the Gilbert siblings, along with the few vampires that were in the town. She had the help of the Original brother's and she was more then happy to show off their cooking skills as Kol and Elijah helped her in the kitchen.

The three of them had been cooking for _hours_ and she was more then proud of what they had accomplished so far.

Kol had a black apron draped over his chest with different stains scattered all over it. He was leaning against the sink, with his arms crossed over his chest, as he stared at his brother's wife's rear end in admiration. He knew the rules "Touch my ass one more time, and I swear to God I'll give you a wedgie so bad that you'll bleed!" as she had put it several times over the years.

She invited him and Elijah into town a few days ago having traced their numbers and very eagerly calling them once she had the chance. Kol knew that once Klaus found out that she was alone with not just Elijah but himself as well, that his older brother was going to flip!

Back in the day Kol had been her…well sex toy for lack of a better word. It had been just after Klaus abandoned Aurora and she was sad and lonely. When a few months passed by Kol _happened_ to run into her, never having met her before and one thing led to another.

She wasn't fully into it. He knew he was a distraction, but _damn_ she was maybe one of the most alluring women he had ever met and it was definitely an interesting experience. She knew what she wanted in the bedroom and if you didn't give it to her then she'd _make_ you give it to her. She used that damn voice of hers and bam any man would be under he spell.

He had never loved her like Klaus, not even close, but he definitely had a soft spot for the small woman. When she hadn't been_ fucking him senseless_ they did other things like picnics at the beach or messing with humans heads. They had their "cute couple moments" when they weren't even a couple.

When Klaus wanted her back he found her in the early 20's and when he saw her with _Kol _well…the youngest Original almost lost his head that night.

Then there was Elijah who had his time with her in the very beginning, back when Klaus was in the denial stage of love. Aurora asked Elijah to make Klaus jealous by being her "boyfriend" and Elijah started falling for her and ended up having sex with her _once_. The next morning Klaus found them together and snapped. Needless to say he shouted his feelings of love for her, cursed Elijah out, and ended up winning the girl once he finally let his feelings be known.

Klaus and Aurora had a lot of off and on again moments throughout their history. They both agreed that when they were separated what happened with other people _never happened_ and was to be forgotten.

When Aurora turned around holding an apple pie in her hands she frowned. She wore no gloves seeing as how she couldn't be burned but that wasn't looked out of place, it was the fact that her thoughts seemed to be far off as she mumbled to herself and placed the pie on top of the oven.

"Kol do you think Klaus will be angry?"

Kol's eyes dropped down to her breasts momentarily as he stared at her cleavage. She had on a simple red v-neck with her crescent-moon necklace on, black short-shorts, an apron around her waist, and some white socks on her feet . Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, while her face was vacant of any make-up.

_Stunning as always_

Kol smirked and looked up into her worried eyes.

"About which part, beautiful? The fact that you're here with the two people he despises or the fact that you're having a party which he wasn't invited to?"

Aurora met Kol's eyes with her own and blushed realizing she hadn't thought Klaus would be mad at his brother's presence in his home.

"Uh…both?"

Kol threw his head back and laughed. He then turned around and finished preparing the Cesar Salad he had forgotten about.

"Maybe I should tell him?"

Elijah looked up from his newly finished pitcher of kool-aid and snorted.

"Yeah and he _definitely_ won't ruin the party once he finds out."

Aurora chewed on the corner of her lip, not liking the fact that she had to basically lie to her husband. She hated lying to him and told him almost everything…Then again he _was _going to be busy, and they had all of this food.

_It's not lying just with holding the truth. _

Aurora shrugged and began cutting the apple pie.

"You're right. After all once he finds out how mad can he _really_ get?"

**A/N: Anybody else think Klaus is going to be pissed off?**

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you all!**

**On with the story!**

_The Fight_

Klaus and Rebekah were having a blast doing some good old fashioned sibling bonding. They went to the mall and just walked around talking about whatever came to mind, buying the few things that caught their interest. Klaus was in a small book store glancing at the back of some novel called _Maximum Ride_:_ The Angel Experiment_ by James Patterson, and reading the summary.

The cover had immediately caught his attention reminding him of his own angel at home. Aurora had wings, but they weren't the usual wings most people thought of when they thought of an angel. They appeared and disappeared at her will and were made of some kind of energy he couldn't quite put his finger on.

They were large and shaped like that of a birds wings, but they were paper thin and were more like a second layer of skin which was odd to think about. When she first showed him her wings it was probably one of the most fascinating things he'd ever seen.

They just sort of rose up and expanded like a giant bubble coming up from her back. Then they would become more solid and gain ridiculously thin feathers that looked like a hawk's. Her wings looked heavier then they really were and when she unfolded them he got to actually touch a feather. It was like touching air that was soft which was confusing to him.

Klaus flipped through the novel and read the prologue and first chapter, which were only five pages all together. He was hooked to say the least as he purchased the book and glanced at Rebekah who was skimming the book isles.

With his shopping bag in tow he walked over to Rebekah.

"Ready?"

"Oh God yes" She glanced at her watch that read 5:34 p.m. and smiled. "I think it's about time we start heading back into town, will Aurora be expecting you?"

"I'm not sure. She never mentioned doing anything today so she's probably at home. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

Klaus nodded and texted Aurora and told her he'd be home soon, but had no idea what she was _actually _up to.

Aurora screamed in glee as she jumped up and down to the familiar beat Van Halen had created. She held a beer in one hand and laughed as the song told them to jump watching as everyone else followed suite. She was dancing with the sheriff Liz who screamed out how she remembered when this particular song first came out.

_**Ah, can't you see me standing here?**_

_**I got my back against the record machine**_

_**I ain't the worst that you've seen**_

_**Ah, can't you see what I mean?**_

_**Ah, might as well jump**_

_**(jump)**_

_**Might as well jump**_

_**Go ahead and jump**_

_**(jump)**_

_**Go ahead and jump**_

"I saw them perform this song live!"

"Me too!"

The two women high fived and continued dancing loving how this song brought back memories for them both. Aurora had played so many different songs from different time periods and Liz instantly decided she liked the younger woman.

She played music from some of her favorite bands like Van Halen, The Police, the Talking Heads, The Clash, the Ramones, Metallica, the Killers, Bon Jovi, a few songs from the B-52's, etc.

Aurora also played songs that the younger generation would probably like. They included songs by people like David Guetta, Drake, Justin Timberlake, LMFAO, Nicki Minaj, Foster the People, Young the Giant, Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, etc.

When the song changed it went to _Tonight Is The Night_ by Outasight and Aurora decided to get something to eat. She told Liz she's be right back and walked over to the line of food which was almost completely gone.

She grabbed a slice chocolate cake that Kol had made and dug in. She spaced out and enjoyed her cake not noticing the buzzing in her pocket telling her that she had a new text message. She also didn't notice the cocky Original brother trying to slide his arms around her waist.

Aurora caught on just in time and smacked one of his arms away.

She quickly turned around and faced him.

"Your cake is amazing." She said with a small laugh.

He smirked and leaned in closer to her small body.

"You think so"

Aurora rolled her eyes at Kol's advancements seeing as how he _still_ thought it was okay to hit on a married woman.

She tilted her head back and smiled at him, giving him an "I want you" look.

"Yes I do."

His breathing became heavy as he leaned in closer to her face; his lips were just a few centimeters from her own.

"Aurora" he whispered and almost crashed their lips together when Aurora brought the rest of her cake up and shoved it into his face.

He let out a surprised little 'eek' as he felt the squishy frosting all over his nose and mouth.

Aurora leaned up on her tippy-toes and whispered into Kol's ear.

"In fact it's so good that you can have the rest."

Kol's eyes tainted red as he growled at her having noticed the frosting got on his white shirt.

_Oh shit_

Aurora's eyes widened in panic as she caught the dangerous look he was giving her as his face transformed into his more demonic side.

She smiled nervously and ran in the opposite direction towards the dance floor, Kol hot on her heels.

"Elijah! Oh shit, Elijah where the fuck are you?!"

Aurora quickly zig zagged through the crowd of people as Kol chased her down, looking like he was about to rip her head off.

Elijah exited the bathroom and glanced in her direction having just heard his name.

She ran right into him and quickly hid behind him. She was so small that you could hardly see her standing behind him.

Kol snarled and tried getting to her, but Elijah got in his way protecting Aurora from his younger brother.

"Move aside Elijah I'm going to _kill her_!"

Elijah pinned Kol's hands down and kept him in place, while Aurora hid in the bathroom feeling terrified. Kol snapped his teeth and tried to bite at her as rage overwhelmed him. Aurora didn't know what came over him! He _never_ acted this way, not even when he was drunk! He was always the silly one and that was why he was one of her closest friends.

Was he _really _that pissed off about a little bit of frosting?

Aurora started breathing heavily as tears formed in her eyes. He was _scaring_ her and that was something that she would have never expected from Kol.

"Be still brother! What the hell happened?" Elijah asked as he kept Kol under his control, making sure his struggles didn't do any damage.

"She humiliated me and threw frosting on my face! She's nothing but a stupid _whore_ and I'm going to kill her!"

Elijah was surprised by his brother's rash outburst as was Aurora as she covered her mouth in shock and began shaking as she cowered further in the bathroom. She didn't want to hurt Kol so she was letting Elijah handle it.

Everyone else at the party was frozen as they watched the fight that was breaking out. Lucky they all knew about vampires huh? Liz's smile dropped and she went into sheriff mode.

"Alright everybody out!" The few idiots who were inching closer to the fight she quickly threatened them with arrest and everyone gave the Original brothers' some room.

Kol bumped Elijah's head with his own and Elijah grimaced in pain and released him momentarily to grip his head. Kol took Elijah's moment of weakness and got passed him. He almost got his hands on Aurora when Elijah reached out at lightning speed and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and threw him, so Kol landed on his back in the middle of the living room.

Kol hissed and stood up. Elijah ran towards him ready to pin him down, but Kol swung an arm and landed a punch on Elijah's jaw. Elijah didn't even register the blow as he landed a fist of his own and hit Kol in the ribs. He heard a cracking sound but Kol didn't let that faze him.

Kol tried to grab Elijah by the neck and strangle him, but Elijah caught his hands before he had the chance. In a blur of movement the two brothers' fought until Elijah finally had enough of an upper hand and snapped Kol's neck.

He crumpled to the ground and Elijah continued to breath heavily coming down from his adrenaline rush, as he stood over his younger brother. Elijah's shirt was torn in half and they had managed to break a few items, but nothing too bad.

Elijah watched in shock as Kol began to…_change_. His hair went from the stylish brown he was used to, to bald. His skin began to change color and he gained new muscle. His height improved as his body stretched out, making him taller.

Aurora slowly walked over to the man who had just tried to kill her. She sighed in relief as she noticed it hadn't been Kol at all. It was some crazy black guy with tattoos on his arm.

She cocked her head to the side and took a closer look at the markings on his arm.

Aurora's heart skipped a beat as she realized who this was.

He was one of the five.

Aurora reached Elijah's eyes with her own in horror not liking where this was going. If Elijah just snapped this guy's neck…was he dead?

_The hunter's curse_

Aurora dropped to her knees in shock and began hyperventilating. If Elijah was cursed it would be all of her fault and she would _never_ forgive herself.

The front door suddenly swung open and Niklaus was standing there taking in everything before him. Rebekah was slightly behind him and her jaw dropped.

Klaus's fists clenched and his jaw tightened as anger surged through him. One: Elijah was in his house, two: his couch was broken, three: Aurora was hurt and he didn't know why.

He quickly rushed over to her and scooped her up in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed like crazy as everything hit her at once.

Nik rocked her back and forth while he gently rubbed her back. He whispered it would be okay even though he had no idea what just occurred.

He sharply looked at Elijah and glared.

"What happened?"

Elijah replayed everything in graphic detail and ended with an imposter posing as Kol.

"He must have been here for a while or at least I think he was. I noticed Kol acting a bit strange about a couple of hours ago, but paid it no mind. I just don't understand why he tried to kill _Aurora_ of all people. I mean she's…well you know. Most people try to kill vampires not angels."

Klaus shrugged and pushed Aurora back a little bit to look into her eyes.

"Do you know him, love?"

She nodded, tears rushing down her face.

"He's one of the f-i-ive" she hiccupped a sob and continued "They can change their form. He tried to _kill me_, oh my God that was terrifying. No one has ever been that close to me and almost managed to succeed in grabbing me."

Klaus's eyes widened at how scared she looked. She was _trembling _for God's sake! He would have to talk to her about that later.

The three of them snapped their attention to the hunter on the ground as he gasped in a breath of air and slowly opened his eyes.

Klaus smiled sadistically and then turned to face Elijah.

"Well it looks like we'll just have to ask him what his motives were in trying to kill my wife now won't we, big brother?"

Elijah's deadly smile matched Klaus's as they looked down at the hunter.

"I couldn't agree more, _brother_"

**A/N: Bet ya didn't see that one coming ;) If you guy's thought Klaus would be mad before, just imagine his reaction to someone trying to attack Aurora. The hunters are a bit different in this story as you can see. But the question now is; where the hell is Kol? Any guesses? **

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to those of you supporting this story! From the followers, to the favoriters, to the reviewers, to those of you who have done all three **** it really means a lot to me.**

**If any of you are wondering what Aurora looks like, I pictured her as a combo between Brandon Merrill and Nikki Bishop. If you have no idea who those two are, just look up both of them and you'll see what I mean. **

_Little Shit With A Stick_

Klaus stabbed a thick metal bar through the mysterious hunter's leg and smiled, feeling satisfied once he heard the screams of someone in pain. This man had not only threatened his younger brother but his wife as well. He was bubbling with rage on the inside and he had to let it out _somehow_, right?

The mystery man was in a cross-shaped contraption that had often been used for torture in the middle ages. His ankles and wrists were in chains that only allowed him to move about an inch or so in either direction. Off to the side there was a large wooden wheel that connected to the torture device and f you twisted it to the right then it would separate the table, and whoever was on it, their body would be stretched.

The hunter was laying flat on his back and called Klaus every insulting name he could think of, especially after the Original jammed the bar through his leg just _barely_ missing his bone. If people thought getting a shot was bad, there's no freakin way they'd be able to handle the torture he was currently under.

Klaus pulled out a small knife from his pocket and twirled it around in his hands. He then held it inches away from the hunter's abdomen, tormenting him in any way he could think of to get him to talk.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Go to hell!"

Klaus tsk'd at the stupid man and subtly shook his head, feigning disappointment.

"Pity"

He then began slowly digging into the hunter's skin until he was half of an inch into his tissue. Blood began flowing profusely and Klaus grinned on the inside, feeling smug. The hunter cried out and Klaus stopped momentarily to lick some blood off of his fingers.

Not liking the taste, Klaus crinkled his nose and made a gagging noise. The guy tasted like garbage…and celery…celery coated in cat litter then thrown into a garbage can. Ugh.

"That was dreadful"

The hunter laughed humorlessly and breathed through the pain.

"I'm not supposed to taste good, remember? So sorry to ruin your appetite."

"Oh don't worry you haven't. I'll just have to drain the life of someone else as my late afternoon snack."

"Do you have no conscious what so ever? What did your mother ever do to you?"

"She tried to kill me. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it, mate?"

"I am _not _you're mate. Or your pal. Or your brother from another mother, _okay_?"

Klaus was about to say something when he heard Aurora enter through the front door. Her sneakers made softer noise when she walked rather than her hells and he kind of liked it.

Aurora quickly joined Klaus in the dining room and her eyes widened.

"Really? You had to do _that_ in here?" She didn't fail to notice the various knives and other torture devices splayed out on the table either "We eat in here! Get even a _drop_ of blood on my Persian rug and I will kill both of you!"

Klaus smiled all too innocently as he looked at his wife.

"Yes dear."

She blushed then winked at him and turned around, ready to clean up her house after that disaster of a party.

"Wait! Please, make him stop! You can _help me_, don't let him do this!" The hunter pleaded as he grasped at straws.

She turned back around and raised one of her perfectly arched brows.

"You tried to kill me dude. You're on your own, so…" she paused and waved at his current state of discomfort "good luck with that."

She then looked at Klaus and crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down.

"Do keep him alive, I don't want to have to deal with you going off the rails because of the dancing buffalo."

Klaus threw his head back and laughed. The two of them had made that their own set of code words when they didn't want anyone knowing what they were talking about. She was referring to the hunter's curse in this case.

"Don't worry I won't ride the pony _or_ humiliate the dancing buffalo."

Translation: I won't make a mess or hurt the hunter to the point of no return.

"Good. Have fun."

"Oh I will."

She appeared unsure as she bit her lip and squirmed in her spot by the dinning room door. He didn't see it coming when she rushed over to him and kissed him, enjoying the butterflies she always got from kissing the man she loved. Today had been a long day and she had missed Klaus more then she thought she would.

She pulled away and stroked his jaw that was prickly under the pad of her thumb, from the stubble gathered there. Aurora gazed into his eyes and saw nothing but devotion revealed in their emerald green depths. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to run his fingers through her long black hair.

Their little moment was interrupted by the hunter.

"So the rumors are true. The almighty descendent of Gabriel has been corrupted. You're father would be ashamed."

Aurora glared at the hunter not at all liking her father's name being used in such a way. If he was here now he would have slapped the man silly for addressing her with such a judgmental tone.

She turned her attention back to Nik and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy-toes to plant a small kiss on his nose.

"On second thought, break every bone in his body and make him squeal. Maybe _then_ he'll talk."

Klaus whistled long and low at the venom that came into her words. She was an angel sure, but she was also his wife for a reason. She wasn't a little flower. In fact, she was cruel and manipulative when someone stood in the way of something she wanted or threatened her and her loved ones in some deadly fashion.

She was powerful, slightly powerful than him and Klaus _loved_ it. He loved that she could put him in his place when he got a little too power crazy. She soothed his inner beast and it was a great feeling.

Aurora disappeared when he blinked and Klaus turned back to the task at hand.

"Well she certainly doesn't like you. And neither do I. Give up yet?"

"Fuck you" the hunter replied half-heartedly

He was slowly beginning to loose his strength as his body weakened with each passing breath. His face and chest were coated in sweat and blood, and he could barely talk- his voice raw from screaming so much. He was tired, hungry, and thirsty as fuck. His body ached from the strain of being stretched so much and he was sure if the sick bastard turned that wheel one more time he would split in half.

His body was bruised, had deep gashes all over it, and the vampire had dislocated his shoulder not too long ago.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the hunter's continued show of bravado and smeared handfuls of salt on the unknown man's wounds. The salt would not only sting like a bitch, but it would cause infections to occur all over his body.

The man didn't scream this time, he just bit his shaking lip as tears formed in his eyes. The salt only made it _so much worse_ and he felt like acid was burning off his skin, slow and without mercy.

He began sobbing and his chest heaved from the intense crying.

Klaus sighed, feeling like he was going no where. Perhaps a good night's sleep would help?

Klaus poured vervain on the hunter's chains to ensure no vampires would try to set him free and if they did tried, he would hear. He then wheeled him into the center of the dinning room, which had double doors on both sides.

"Perhaps you'll change your mind in the morning."

The Hunter's sobs worsened at this news, not believing this was happening to him. Growing annoyed by the noise Klaus duck taped his mouth shut. When he turned off the lights, the hunter screamed feeling like he was about to go insane as he rattled his chains and tried to move around. He thrashed violently, but no one heard him on the other side since his screams were muffled.

Klaus ran at vampire speed up to his room and showered. When he was done and ready for bed he dressed in a white tank top and a pair of Scooby-doo pj pants that Aurora had given him.

The tired man glanced at his clock and sighed.

4:50 a.m.

The Original groaned and plopped onto his bed as he waited for Aurora to join him and go to sleep. Sure he could sleep when she wasn't with him but it was always much more difficult. He would often wake in cold sweats, having a nightmare that she was killed by one of his enemies and he was unable to stop it.

When she was next to him he was so attuned to her body it was ridiculous and they were almost always touching. He was a cuddler and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Hell if she got out of bed to get a glass of water he was instantly up and alert, scouting the room for any danger.

She always found his over protectiveness adorable, while he was slightly embarrassed by how much he needed her in his life. Klaus smiled when he looked down from the right side of his bed and noticed a little tail sticking out from underneath the bed.

_Ah Henry_

The Bassett Hound seemed to favor crawling underneath their bed over anything else. It was funny since he was constantly tripping over his long ears and Klaus wondered if he would eventually grow into them.

Downstairs Aurora ran all over the house at her own supernatural speed and had the entire house clean again in almost a half an hour.

She padded over to her kitchen, her bare feet hitting the cold wooden floors with each step.

She made herself a small sandwich and made a second one as an after thought. She felt kind of bad for the hunter, so she decided to show _some_ mercy and clean him off a bit then feed him.

Grabbing a wet cloth, a bucket, a bottle of water, and his sandwich; Aurora quietly made her way into the dinning room.

Not too surprisingly the hunter was thrashing around like a mad man as his wounds worsened with each passing second.

_Ah the old salt trick_

Aurora shut the door and walked up to the hunter. He stopped thrashing around when he saw her standing over him with a sad smile on her face. The small native cleared her throat and got straight to the point, already feeling uneasy around him.

"Look I'll help you, but only if you tell me your name. Otherwise I'll just keep calling you crazy black guy in my head. Deal?"

The hunter did nothing, just stared at her. Her beauty was throwing him off as were her grey eyes which he had only heard about from rumors. She was known as an angel with no soul, but by the way she was looking at him he highly doubted it was too late to save her.

He just had to get that vampire away from her and contact some witches to cleanse her. Then once she destroyed Silus, the prophecy would be full filled and she would take her place as the ruler among the Supernatural world.

_First step is removing the vampire, that's my only job. Come on Connor keep your head in the game. _

"Hello? What are you brain dead? I asked you a question."

_Hopefully that cleanse will improve her attitude_

Connor nodded as best he could under the circumstances and she removed the duct tape in one swift movement. He grimaced, but she didn't appear _that_ sympathetic as she looked at him.

She reached into the bucket and wet the cloth. Gaining strength from the element, she took a deep breath and pressed the cloth against his bare torso. She hummed as she washed him off and his eyes widened once he noticed that her hands were glowing.

After a few minutes he felt loads better, in pain but not as bad. It felt more like a pinprick in his skin rather than the sense he was being burned alive. She removed some of the salt from his wounds but not all of it. She then washed his face off claiming he looked disgusting.

"Now. Who are you?"

"My name is Connor Jordan, you're Aurora correct?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I would sure hope so or else this was a big waste of fucking time for both of us."

**Meanwhile with Kol**

Jeremy cocked his head to the side as he studied the Original Bonnie had helped him capture. He was inside a supernatural box in the Salvatore basement and Jeremy felt kind of proud that they had managed to trap him so easily.

He felt kind of guilty knowing Aurora wouldn't be very happy by their actions, but the small victory was worth it in his opinion.

Kol was on his back in the middle of the floor, just staring at the ceiling. He hadn't moved in a few hours and it was making Jeremy uneasy even though he knew had no reason to feel so.

"Would you quit staring at me! I'm not a damn _monkey_, so either get your ass in here or leave."

Jeremy gulped, but pushed his nerves aside. He wouldn't let this asshole win.

"You know you're not really in any position to tell me what to do."

Kol made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat.

"_You know you're not really in any position to tell me what to do." _Kol said in a mocking tone. He was so over this shit. "The nerve! All I did was come into town to see my best friend and the next thing I know some little shit with a stick comes out of no where and daggers me, then puts me inside this invisible, voo-doo, witchy box, and now _even better_ that same little shit's friend with no back bone get's to stare at me all day. The least you could do is be a good host, don't you think?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes

"Why am I even here? You never did tell me." Kol asked as he sat up and stared at the teenager holding him captive.

"That's not important."

"That's like me saying…oh well hello there big brother so nice of you to join us"

"What?"

Jeremy didn't have long to think about it since Elijah snapped his neck in a matter of seconds.

"Get yourself into trouble again Kol?" Elijah said as he ripped off the old cellar door.

"This time it wasn't my fault! How did you find me anyways? Oh and Bonnie has a spell over this little room, so I won't be able to leave till morning."

"It _is _morning"

"What? You're joking."

Kol tested the barrier and stood up, placing one foot in front of the other and stepping out of his confines.

"Huh. Well that's embarrassing."

The two brothers' smiled in relief as they embraced in a friendly hug. But as they made their way up the steps that led out of the old cellar they ran into a _little_ bit of a problem. There was a second barrier in place and now both Originals were stuck. Stupid Bonnie.

Kol turned to Elijah with a hopeful look on his face.

"Please tell me you brought your cell phone."

"Uhh…"

Kol's face fell and he gave Elijah a 'really?' look.

The younger of the two threw his hands up in the air feeling incredibly frustrated.

"Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots." He shouted as he stomped back down the steps and returned to his previous spot on the floor.

**A/N: Now Elijah's stuck! Uh-Oh. As for the hunter…think he'll spill the beans? I sure would've especially after the metal bar thing. Eeesh. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and feel free to ask me any questions :D **

**Sorry I've been updating so fast guys, I'll start slowing down heh**

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews guys! d:) look my happy face is wearing a hat! **

**Warning: Caroline drama is added in this chapter! Caroline's going a little… coo-coo and there's a reason why which I will reveal later on.**

_Blonde vs. Brunette_

Kol and Elijah remained in the cellar as they stared at nothing in particular. Jeremy had awoken a long time ago and Kol was sitting on him for entertainment, with his ass cheeks on the center of his back. The harmless hunter had no weapons and his strength was nothing compared to that of _two_ Originals'.

Jeremy lay on his stomach and huffed out a short breath feeling annoyed at the constant weight on top of him.

_This must be what having an older brother feels like. _

"Dude, can you get off of me now? This is kind of gay."

Kol and Elijah rolled their eyes at the claim.

"Oh look brother; it appears the young Gilbert boy has a crush on you." Elijah teased and Kol decided to take it another step further.

He looked over at Jeremy and smacked his bottom like one would do to a misbehaving child.

"Now, now Jeremy there will be none of that. I'm afraid you're not my type…you have a dick. Oh! That reminds me is your sister still single?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and tried to wiggle out from underneath Kol, but it was to no avail. Even if he did somehow manage to escape, Elijah would just push him right back down. Sigh.

"No she's not, she's with Damon now."

Kol crinkled his nose in disgust. The mere mention of Damon Salvatore made him want to kick someone…a specific someone. Damon. In the face…no ball sack…no both. Yes both, definitely both.

"Poor girl must be going blind."

Surprisingly Jeremy started cracking up at Kol's blunt reply. He had been thinking the exact same thing!

Elijah smirked at the two in front of him. He figured that Kol and Jeremy would end up being friends at some point. Klaus owed him forty-bucks.

"Well to be fair I thought the same thing about Stefan" Jeremy confessed "I mean he's not exactly the best looking guy around, you know? At least in my opinion, but I'm her brother and I've only ever liked Matt with my sister."

"Some people just can't help being fugly."

Kol and Jeremy exchanged knowing looks before they both just started busting up laughing.

"We're so mean." Jeremy said through chortles of laughter

"Mean, but honest" Kol replied wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Once their laughter died down, it started back up again when Stefan poked his head inside without overstepping the barrier. Talk about perfect timing!

He kept trying to tell Jeremy they'd get him out of there soon, but Jeremy was too busy trying to breathe from underneath Kol while he laughed. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all?

**Meanwhile with Caroline**

It was mid-afternoon and Caroline was having trouble sitting still as she paced in her room, back and forth, back and forth. She was in a pair of sweats and a white v-neck not caring that she should probably get ready for the day or at least _attempt_ to get dressed.

She was worried about her latest dream and prayed to God it didn't mean anything. But how could it not? She could still feel his lips on her skin; his voice whispering his confessions of love in her ear; his hands on her hips as he claimed her in a moment of red hot passion.

His eyes had been so beautiful with their green depths and his blonde locks so soft to the touch. She wanted to touch him again, she wanted to be loved by him again; she just plain _wanted him_.

Caroline had been asking herself the same questions all day. Why him? Why now? He was sick, twisted, evil, sadistic, and_ cruel._ Was he playing tricks on her mind, or had she come up with that dream on her own? Surely it wasn't the latter…right? No. No it had to be Klaus! He probably snuck into her mind while she was sleeping and planted that dream in her head. She hated him for it yet loved the fact that he did it all at the same time.

The beautiful blonde vampire was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door as she stopped her pacing and quickly looked down at herself, remembering she was still in her night clothes.

_God how embarrassing_

She didn't dare look at her reflection as she went to answer the door. No make-up, her hair in a messy bun, not to mention she wasn't wearing a bra. She probably looked homeless or crazy or _both_. Great.

She was relieved when it was just the FedEx guy rather than one of her friends. He held a small package in his hand and she signed for it. The exchange was simple and ended with them both politely wishing the other a good day.

The label said it was for her from some unknown address. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the package, hoping something cool was inside. Who doesn't love gifts?

Inside was a card with a kitten on the front, eating a birthday cake.

It read: _So sorry I forgot your birthday love, hopefully this will make it up to you…but to be fair no one ever told me. _

Throwing the card on her kitchen counter, Caroline discarded all of the tissue paper surrounding the few gifts inside. There was a little jewelry box with a diamond necklace inside and a sketchbook paper folded and resting inside the music box as well.

On the sketchbook paper was a perfect portrait of her holding a glass of wine and smiling. Underneath it read in fine script: Beautiful women deserve beautiful things.

Caroline quickly took out the diamond necklace and placed it around her neck, smiling to herself. She felt like a princess with it on and it was _awesome_. If Klaus could be this sincere more often, then _maybe_ she could love him and not feel guilty about it.

_Wait, no not love. Friendship maybe?_

Caroline felt a small pang in her chest at the thought of _only_ being friends with Klaus, but then again he was married and she had Tyler. It would never work.

Or maybe it could?

_These gifts obviously mean something; maybe I can change his mind about his wife? After all, people get divorced all the time. But could I really sink that low? To become "the other woman"? For Klaus, I think I just might have to. _

**Aurora and Klaus**

Klaus smiled down at Aurora as he watched her sleep undisturbed and at peace. They had stayed up far too late the night before and it was now 1:45 p.m. and she was still sleeping while he, himself had just woken up a few minutes prior.

She didn't snore, just breathed heavily and occasionally drooled if she went too long without sleep. Her hair was fanned out half way on her pillow while her arm remained tucked underneath her head as she lay on her side. She called for him, even in her sleep, and Klaus felt those damn butterflies begin to flutter deep in his gut again.

Her eyes began moving rapidly underneath her closed lids and he knew she would be awake soon. He kissed her shoulder that was bare from the sports bra she was wearing and practically moaned at how soft her skin was beneath his lips.

Klaus leaned in closer and rubbed her back in soothing circles whispering for her to wake up. She hummed sleepily and her eyes lazily opened as she smiled at him feeling content.

"Morning sexy" He whispered and she kissed his cheek. She then lay on her back so she could stretch out her body properly. He casually lay on top of her and playfully kept her hands pinned above her head while she continued stretching out.

She giggled when he ripped off her sports bra and kissed in between the valley of her breasts. She could feel his erection against her thigh and figured he wanted morning sex.

"_Babe_" she whined and pushed against his head which was still peppering kisses all over her chest. His hands had dropped from holding her hands above her head to rubbing her sides in a relaxing motion.

"Hmm?" He wasn't even paying attention to a thing she was saying as he moved his mouth lower to her stomach and kissed there, his hands going to grip behind her and lightly squeeze her ass.

"Not right now. I'm so hungry I can't even think straight."

"Mmm mhm"

"Are you even listening?"

"Nope"

He moved to pull her pajama shorts off and her breathing hitched. He nuzzled in between her thighs humming in satisfaction at her growing arousal. He could smell it and it only edged him on.

Not able to take it anymore he pulled her shorts and panties off in one swift motion and threw them across the room. He was _just_ about to taste her when the doorbell rang.

He huffed in annoyance but gave her a "later" look then ran out of their bedroom.

"Not cool!"

She hollered out and he chuckled as he descended the stairs to answer the door. Aurora pulled on her silk black robe and followed him, ready to give whoever was at the door a piece of her mind.

Klaus was surprised at who he saw standing on his doorstep. It wasn't like she stopped by often, especially after Aurora came back into his life.

"Caroline? What are you doing her love?" He asked then quickly realized what he just said and knew without a doubt that it was _the wrong thing_, especially in front of his wife.

_I'm so dead_

"What did you just call her?" Aurora questioned trying her best to remain calm.

"Uh…"

"It sounded like you said love for a second there"

"What? Nooo" Klaus's cheeks flushed and that was all the proof she needed.

"I see." Aurora crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to the front door, standing in front of Klaus as she glared at the blonde.

Caroline just stood their awkwardly and Aurora felt her right fist clench, this was like Clarice McCartney all over again. Before she knew what she was doing she punched Caroline in the face and watched in satisfaction when the blonde's head snapped back.

Caroline had been looking at Klaus with those googely eyes and Klaus was nervous around her. If that didn't scream emotional attachment, she didn't know what did.

Caroline was about to hit back when Klaus reached out in front of Aurora and grabbed her fist.

"_Caroline!_" He hissed and Aurora rolled her eyes.

It was kind of funny since she was about three inches shorter then Caroline at her full 5'3 inches, yet she managed to cause the stupid vampire some sort of pain. Klaus was 6'1 so it was interesting when they stood next to each other.

She ducked underneath his arm and calmly walked up the steps back to their room.

"Aurora wait!" Klaus pleaded.

She hollered back "No no don't let me ruin the moment for you two _love_ birds, since you both _love _each other. I'm the only one standing in the way of your happily ever after, right? Please don't mind me seeing as how you two are just so fucking perfect for each other!"

Klaus flinched when he heard their bedroom door slam shut.

The hybrid turned to look at Caroline and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling both annoyed and angry.

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

Caroline suddenly blinked and looked around. How did she get to Klaus's house? And why did her face hurt? More importantly…why was Klaus wearing Scooby-Doo pj pants?

"I…I don't know?" It came out sounding like a question and Klaus growled sounding like a tiger ready to pounce.

"Surely there must be _some _sort of reason for you showing up on my doorstep unannounced?

Caroline shook her head and tears formed in her eyes and she started freaking out. What the hell was she doing here? Why couldn't she remember!

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did Aurora over react? I'd love to hear your thoughts on that one lol. Also! ****IMPORTANT QUESTION****:** **I was thinking of writing another part for this story which will basically just be Klaus and Aurora's history through out the years. It won't be a part of Power Couple, but its own story of what happened **_**before**_** this one. **

**Please let me know!**

**Side note: Next chapter will mostly be with Kol and Elijah. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Haha Oh My Gah! I freakin' loved reading your guy's comments they were **_**awesome**_**! I love you all homie G's 3!**

**Btw don't trip my lovely potato chips Caroline isn't being a slut on purpose although you guy's seemed to forget that since you were all basically like "fuck that hoe!" LOL**

**And a few of you said yes to me writing that story plot I mentioned in my last author's note; I just may do it. I'll let you know when I post the first chap and you guys can check it out. **

**Enjoy!**

_Tic Tock_

Elijah tapped his chin in deep thought as he wondered how to go about answering the question he had just been asked. Jeremy, himself, and Kol were all playing truth or dare to keep them distracted, before they all went completely insane. Kol was thirsty, Jeremy was "starving", and Elijah was tired as hell. While it was all fun and games Elijah couldn't help but notice a little spark going on between his younger brother and the hunter. He had been giving the two odd glances for the past 36 hours having noticed their little "bromance" bordering on the lines of…of…._flirtation._ Odd? Why yes it was.

Deciding he was just seeing things for the time being Elijah answered Jeremy's question truthfully.

"The weirdest place I've ever had sex was on a school principal's desk. In the middle of the day mind you-but to be fair it was during everyone's lunch break."

"Oh." Jeremy said and slumped back feeling disappointed "That's it?"

"Did I mention my girlfriend at the time didn't actually work _in_ the school? She was just a twenty-five year old woman with a grudge against the principle. I felt kind of bad though since I came all over that old woman's paper work. I can only imagine her face!" Elijah said with a laugh as he covered his face with his hands and shook his head in disbelief at his own actions. His shoulders shook as a response to his crazy laugh.

Had he gone through a rebellious stage? Most definitely. Didn't everyone at one point or another?

Jeremy's eyes widened as he stared at Elijah and then began cracking up himself.

"Oh my God dude, your laugh!" Jeremy wheezed out as he clutched his side.

Elijah's laugh died down and his ears burned red from embarrassment. He just _had_ to point out the one thing he was self conscious about.

"What about it?"

"You sound like a dolphin, man!"

Kol glared at Jeremy not liking how he picked on his older brother. It was sibling code: stick together, argue (hell, punch each other if you have to), but don't ever let anyone else pick on your siblings.

Kol punched Jeremy in the arm and Jeremy stopped laughing instantly, rubbing his now bruised arm.

"Shut the fuck up."

Jeremy raised his brows in surprise but gave up, lifting his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Okay, okay, Jeez take a chill pill already damn."

Kol winked over at his older brother and Elijah smiled softly having never seen that side of Kol come out before.

_Then again I would have probably done the same thing._

"Jeremy!"

All three supernatural beings turned their heads toward the approaching footsteps and the pitter patter of someone's frantic heartbeat. Or at least the heartbeat Kol and Elijah could hear.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked to confirm it was her.

The three of them had switched around their seating arrangements a few hours ago and now Elijah was standing up with his back against the far wall inside the cellar, arms crossed over his chest, with one foot against the wall.

Kol and Jeremy were just below him and off to the left with Kol's muscular arm draped over Jeremy's shoulders, both males sitting down with their legs casually fanned out in front of them. Jeremy hadn't realized it before but he had gone a long ass time without sleep and he had been leaning further into Kol's warm chest without even thinking about it. Awkward.

Kol had originally moved his arm to stretch it but apparently he had forgotten to put it back on his lap seeing as how it's current location was on a _male_.

_Damn I really need some blood_

Jeremy and Kol looked into each others eyes, screeched out their own little "ahhh's!" and scooted away from each other trying to be as macho about it as possible.

Kol rubbed his hands over his face and whispered "I love you man, no homo"

Jeremy whispered back "Love you too…and you're warm, no homo"

They both started cracking up at their own stupidity, but became serious once they saw Bonnie peeking down into the cellar. She couldn't really see since it was dark down where they were, but she still tried.

"Jeremy, are you okay?"

Elijah replied-sarcastically-before Jeremy had the chance.

"No we ate him, you know since we're cannibals and" Elijah paused to take on the typical teenage accent "_so totally crazy!_" He then continued to talk normally "Of _coarse_ he's okay. It's not like any of us are stupid enough to kill him. Not to mention he called out your name… what? Five seconds ago." The oldest Original brother rolled his eyes and banged the back of his head on the wall behind him.

Bonnie glared into the darkness.

"I wasn't talking to _you._"

Kol snapped his fingers in a zig zag motion and did the "oh hell no" thing as he stood up and placed a hand on his hip. "Bitch please. Don't make me go ghetto on yo' ass, quit being such a snob. Only important people are allowed to be snobs and get away with it, you honey are _not_ important."

Kol was as cocky as they came and had no shame in rubbing that he was superior to humans and witches alike in everyone's faces. Bonnie pressed her lips into a tight line and concentrated.

Five seconds later Kol dropped to his knees and screamed out in pain. Kol clenched his fists and kept insulting her anyways.

"You're going to die old and alone, with fifty freakin cats."

The pain intensified slightly.

"Can't take a joke I see. Is that why your little _Jer-bear_ left you?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth feeling annoyed and another scream ripped through Kol.

"You" He gasped "Are" he coughed up blood and grabbed his head feeling like it was splitting in half "Pathetic!"

Bonnie released her hold on Kol and pursed her lips.

"You're the one rolling around on the ground like a big baby and _I'm _the pathetic one? Yeah, okay."

Kol chuckled and flipped her off even though she couldn't see.

"You shouldn't have said that. Aurora is like my mother hen, she'll peck your eyes out."

Elijah snorted realizing Kol was right.

His snort led to his little hyena laugh escaping his mouth in little giggles at a time. Jeremy laughed at Elijah's laugh and they bounced off of each other to keep their laughter circling. Kol broke into a grin of his own, remembering the many times his best friend had come to his aid. She was probably the _last _person anyone wanted to piss off.

Jeremy turned to Elijah gripping his side as laughter escaped him in waves, tears forming in his eyes. Elijah was leaning into the wall for support as he too, laughed like he would die if he didn't.

"What the hell are we even laughing at?" Jeremy wheezed out

Elijah shrugged "Shit I don't know!" he shook his head in disbelief as he said this.

Bonnie wasn't impressed by the men's stupidity as she rolled her eyes.

"As I was _saying _Jeremy are you okay?"

She clucked her tongue and flipped through the pages of her family's grimoire, looking for a way to drop the barrier without letting the two vampires out.

Jeremy snorted and tried to talk- really he did-but Kol had just made a funny impersonation of Bonnie without saying anything. Now he was dying after just having gotten over his laugh attack with Elijah.

"Oh I'm just dandy!"

Kol raised a brow at the teen "_Just dandy?_" He laughed and raised his arms in question, offering a smile to his new friend "Who the fuck says that?"

Jeremy stood up and socked Kol in the arm playfully.

"Shut up you know what I mean"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she tried to see into the darkness _again_, but it just wasn't happening.

Feeling even more annoyed then before she slammed the grimoire shut and stalked off before mumbling about how they were all idiots.

When the three men…well okay two men and maturing boy on the verge of becoming a man, stopped laughing their minds had a chance to clear, once their goofy fog had lifted. Their eyes all widened and Elijah kicked the wall in a fit of rage.

Damn it their one way of escaping the stupid cellar just left!

Jeremy and Kol looked over at Elijah not really knowing what to do as they noticed a crack in the wall was beginning to form. Elijah kept kicking it feeling strangely claustrophobic having been down there for so long.

"Elijah"

"Um, brother?"

Elijah paid the two younger beings no mind as he continued kicking the wall. He then started punching it causing even more cracks. Jeremy and Kol shrugged then rushed at the wall, screaming like warriors entering onto a battle field; they too began kicking the wall with all of their might.

It helped relieve the tension a little bit, okay, a lot.

The three of them stepped back when the wall came crumbling down. Much to Elijah and Kol's surprise it revealed nothing but a giant pile of dirt.

The dirt just slid in as one giant mass as the outdoors came tumbling in, having been kept out all these years. They were only a few feet below ground, if they could just find a way to get up through the (now destroyed) wall.

The Original brothers' quickly shoved the dirt to the side using their supernatural speed and strength. They looked at where the dirt had previously been and now it was just a narrow tunnel looking thing that led back up to the surface somehow. It sort of reminded them of a closet-no- actually it looked exactly like a closet with mud as the small, rectangular walls. Minus the clothes and crap of course.

Elijah looked down and was surprised to notice that there was a breeze of cool air blowing in from where the ground beneath their feet was indented slightly from having been shifted just now.

The brothers' looked at each other and grinned evilly.

All they had to do was dig, and climb up the tunnel, run and find Aurora to tell her about the hunter's big plan. That is if Jeremy didn't go crazy once they reached the surface.

All three of them got down on their hands and knees as they dug like their lives depended on it. After about ten minutes the little crawl through space was about three feet deep and about twenty inches wide; plenty of room to squeeze through.

Jeremy froze when he heard Bonnie shouting and running in their general direction. She must have heard them, but then again they hadn't exactly been quiet.

"Go! Hurry up!" Kol urged and Elijah went under first not wanting to argue too long. He began climbing up and _God _was it a tight fit.

Bonnie screeched in anger and threw some weapons into the cellar urging Jeremy to grab them and prevent the vampires from leaving. Elijah only made it half way up when he heard his brother's cries for help.

Jeremy's instincts had taken over as soon as the weapons had been dropped into the cellar, just in his reach, as he held Kol by the throat and looked at him with a crazed look in his eye. Kol struggled against his grip but the hunter was taking over Jeremy. A hunter of the five, meant strength, a strength even Kol would have to struggle to keep up with. Bonnie had sprinted in knowing she could remove the barrier if needed as she threw a stake at Jeremy and he caught it.

He held the white oak stake over Kol's heart and breathed heavily. His eyes kept changing from chocolate brown to pure white as his inner hunter fought with him.

_He's a demon kill him_

_No, he's my friend_

_Kill him you fool or else he'll kill you first!_

Jeremy's head began throbbing and he felt like he was splitting in half. Bonnie's words were what sent him over the edge.

"Jeremy, do it!"

Jeremy had enough will power to not shove the stake directly into Kol's heart but in the center of his stomach. Kol screamed out in pain and Elijah started trembling as he heard his brother's cries. It wasn't like he could have just turned around in the damn tunnel!

Kol convulsed while his vision tainted black. He could feel pieces of the stake break off and make their way towards his heart. When his body stilled, he flinched feeling Jeremy break the steak in half, keeping it lodged inside of his chest.

"_Elijah!_" Kol started hyperventilating and tears formed in his eyes. "Elijah! Get help! Get Aurora and Klaus!"

He had never felt so weak and vulnerable in his entire life and the feeling scared him like no other.

Jeremy's eyes flickered back to chocolate brown temporarily and he stared at Kol who lay crumpled on the ground in a giant heap of blood and pain. The feeling of sympathy didn't last long; Jeremy's eyes returned to their soulless white, and he stared down at Kol _wanting_ to watch him suffer.

Elijah fell to his knees once he reached the outside of the tunnel. Tear droplets sliding down his pale cheeks as guilt and horror washed over him. His suit and tie were now dirty, but he didn't care. Right now his number one priority was Kol as his mind raced and panic took over.

He took a calming breath and focused all of his energy on the task at hand.

_Aurora. I have to find Aurora_.

Elijah was a blur of movement as he ran to his brother's house.

The clock was ticking and he was powerless to stop it.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Just something to hold you guy's over till Saturday (possibly Sunday). I kind of want Jeremy and Kol to become a "thing" but I'm not sure. Think about it in the show Jeremy killed Kol, but then died himself when Katherine came out of no where. If they had a relationship things would have gone quite differently I think. **

**If you don't want them as a couple let me know and I won't have them as one. **

**Please review for this one! Voice your opinions guys, even if it's about something you hate. I'd love to know what you're thinking. d: )**

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This one's mainly a Klaus and Aurora chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Not gonna lie though like three people who usually review, didn't review for the last one and I was like: "What happened? Is my story getting boring O.O ?!" **

**I'm kind of freaking out now lol and the views are going down too! What am I doing wrong? Eeep. Or maybe I'm stressing out over nothing? Idk. Please suggest something for me to include if this story is getting boring and you know something that might help. **

**This chapter is for those of you who want a look into their past ;) **

_I Kill You_

**1942**

"This is so awkward"

"Oh hush, it is not either"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the only brown one at this snob fest"

Klaus laughed but hid it as a cough and took a sip from his glass of wine.

The couple glanced at the other guests swarming around, with their tailored suits and fine gowns. Aurora was the only one at the party with a tint to her skin tone and she had been receiving odd glances all evening.

Whispers of disapproval had been murmured as everyone wondered why their wealthy neighbor was with such a waste of space like the exotic looking woman on his arm. She just didn't _fit in_ and no one could figure out why someone would willingly commit social suicide like this. Something had to be done.

Klaus paid the other guests no mind as he undressed his fiancé with his eyes. She wore a daring white dress that complimented her skin perfectly. It had a low enough cleavage to the point where she didn't look like a whore, but she also didn't look like a grandma. It hugged her curves and bottom making her like the angel she really was.

Aurora wore her hair in an elegant bun, with a simple diamond necklace resting in between the valley of her breasts with the matching earrings. She held a small purse in one hand, with a glass of white wine in the other; smiling on the inside when she noticed how Klaus kept looking at her elegant neck. She could tell he wanted her and it was _such _an ego boost every time he looked at her in such a way.

They had been invited into the large mansion once word had spread that Klaus was engaged. It had been quite the neighborhood scandal seeing as how no one even knew he was seeing anyone. The only problem was that they had actually met his fiancé on several occasions, but everyone had assumed that she was his servant. Of coarse no one was stupid enough to be so blatantly rude to someone so wealthy and powerful, but that didn't mean the gossip just went away.

If anything the gossip became even more far fetched as the days went on.

Klaus kept his hand planted in the center of Aurora's back, trying his best to keep her calm. He knew this was uncomfortable for her especially since she hated everyone here, but he figured she should at least _attempt_ to fit in.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Well at least he got her to smile a little bit.

Their attention was derived from one another when an elderly woman in a light blue dress and interesting looking hat walked up to them. Her lips pulled together in a tight lipped smile as she glanced at the couple. She avoided Aurora at all costs and only glanced at her if asked a direct question.

"So Niklaus you never told me you were…seeing someone."

Aurora wanted to scream (and shout and let it all out) but she was too proud to let her dignity slip away from her _that_ easily.

"Ah yes, this is my lovely bride-to-be Aurora. Aurora this is Barbara Smith, her husband owns his own law firm, isn't that interesting?"

Barbara made a confused face.

"Aurora? That can't possibly be your birth name, did you change it?"

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"No my name is actually apple tree; of _coarse_ Aurora is my birth name. Is Barbara your real name or is it actually Cocoa and you don't want anyone to know?" Aurora dead panned

"Well…yes my name is Barbara"

"_Nice _and my name is Aurora. Shall we try that introduction again, without your judgmental tone?"

Barbara stiffened and suppressed a glare, not wanting to offend the young bride. Yet.

"I meant no offense."

"I'm sure you didn't" Aurora turned to Klaus and sighed "I'm going to go get a refill"

Klaus smiled and stepped aside, not wanting her to snap at him next. As he was watching her sinfully perfect bottom sway from side to side from how she walked, Klaus had to suppress a moan of disappointment.

_No more sex until our wedding night. Damn. _

He quickly cleared his throat

"I apologize for her behavior. She's been a little moody lately"

"Oh it's quite alright"

Barbara waited for Aurora to be completely out of ear shot before she lowered her voice and spoke the truth.

"Niklaus I am here on behalf of the whole neighborhood, please just hear me out, and keep in mind we just want to help you. You're a good man, a great man, but I'm afraid no one here seems to approve of your current…conquest. This is madness! I mean you marrying someone like her? Someone of your importance marrying a…a…"

Klaus's wine glass snapped in half and whatever patience he may have had left, disappeared out the window.

"Marrying a what?'

Barbara huffed and straightened in her spot, not allowing the tall man to intimidate her. The truth had to be brought from out of the darkness and into the light.

"An uneducated, little _twat_. It's socially unacceptable. Do you honestly believe that a priest will wed you two under the eyes of God and everyone else? She needs to go."

_A woman with a death wish? Well that can be arranged. _

Klaus smiled allowing a dark and cruel look to come over his face. He leaned in to the elderly woman's neck and whispered, sounding like the devil himself.

"You listen to me, you old hag. No one will disrespect my fiancé in such a way, especially not to my face."

Barbara's nostrils flared as she glared at the wealthy blonde.

"I think you should leave"

"Ladies first" Klaus hissed and before she knew what was happening, he then reached out and snapped her neck in half, feeling satisfied when she dropped to the ground.

Gasps were heard all around as everyone froze, not believing their eyes. Their fear unleashed Klaus's inner predator and the killing spree began. Aurora didn't seem to care as she poured herself another glass of wine and sat down on one of the plush couches.

She paid him no mind, nor did she flinch when she heard the humans screaming out for someone to help them.

Aurora shoved a dead body off of her, feeling annoyed when their blood dribbled onto her dress.

"Sorry darling!" Klaus smiled apologetically as blood trickled down his chin and spilled onto his own expensive clothing.

Aurora glared.

"Nik, you owe me a new dress"

Her fiancé threw his head back and laughed.

"Sweet heart I'll buy you ten."

Nik grabbed a random man by the collar of his shirt and bit into his neck, tearing out the vain. The man died instantly. Aurora shook her head at his barbaric behavior, but didn't ask him to stop. He was a _vampire_, killing humans was sort of his thing.

By the time Klaus was finished he was drenched in blood, but happy none the less. He looked carefree and Aurora loved to see that smile of his break out, a smile usually only she got the pleasure of seeing.

She returned his smile and pulled him in close. He nuzzled her neck and she stroked his hair, loving how he purred in response. It was oddly comforting as weird as it sounded.

Klaus felt loved, he felt accepted, and he felt _honored_ that he was someone's number one priority. He'd never really been number one for anyone, more like the one everyone shied away from out of fear. Aurora didn't fear him and he took great comfort in that fact. In return he depended on her like no other, but it didn't make him feel weak. If anything it made him feel stronger whenever she was near him.

"I love you Aurora. You are _everything_ to me, never forget that."

She sighed feeling content. Aurora then brought him up for a kiss, not caring that his mouth was covered in blood, or that he was shaking from the overwhelming amount of emotions swirling around inside of him.

"I won't forget my love, just promise me that you'll never leave me"

Klaus smiled and she noticed that his eyes were watering slightly.

"I promise"

"Better promise. I'd have to smack your ass if you didn't"

He laughed and wiggled his eye brows.

"Ooh kinky"

She giggled and shoved his shoulders playfully.

"Oh shut-up"

**Present**

Klaus dodged the toaster that Aurora threw at him as he tried to apologize _again_. Caroline sat in the living room awkwardly as she listened to the married couple argue. Had she caused that?

"You ungrateful little ass hole!"

"For the _last time_, nothing happened!"

"Oh yeah right, bull shit"

Klaus dodged a knife this time and swore under his breath. He had said one wrong thing and now she was pissed off beyond reason. Great.

"Need I remind you about _Clarice_?"

"Oh don't you dare throw that in my face again!"

"And why not? You told the dumb bitch you loved her! Do those words mean nothing to you?"

"I was drunk! That doesn't even count"

Aurora blinked and stared at him as if he was stupid.

"What planet are you living on? Of coarse it counts!"

"At least I didn't sleep with any of your siblings!"

"Okay now that's just low"

Klaus then dodged a loaf of bread thrown his way.

"It's not low. If you get to use Clarice against me then I get to use Kol and Elijah against you"

Their arguing continued and before Aurora knew what was happening Klaus was…was…crying?

"God damn it Aurora the only reason I was even interested in her in the first place was because she reminded me of _you_, okay? Happy?! I tried to replace you as best I could, but can you _blame me_? You left for _so long_. I couldn't even get out of bed for months and sleep was nearly an impossible thing to do. I had a mental break down! I saw you when you weren't even there."

Aurora froze and stared down at him. Yeah. Down.

Klaus had dropped to his knees and was pleading with his eyes; he then hugged her from around the waist and buried his face into her stomach. His voice was muffled when he spoke, but she understood perfectly.

"Don't leave again Aurora. I don't think I could survive it another time around."

Aurora's eyes watered and she tilted his face up. It was like he lost any dignity he ever had by dropping to his knees, yet he didn't seem to care. He was just staring at her with those green eyes of his and Aurora knew that she was without a doubt his number one.

If his actions weren't proof enough, then his eyes said it all.

He was looking at her like she was his everything and it reminded her of the night that he proposed, of the night when they first made love, of the night he thought she had almost died, of the night…before she had left him all those years ago.

"Oh honey" she whispered and dropped to her own knees, engulfing him in a hug. She rocked him back and forth feeling his devastation as he trembled and silent tears fell from his eyes.

He was _scared_, down right terrified that she would leave again and he just- he just broke down. It was moments like these that had kept them together after all of these years; moments when they were no longer angel and hybrid, but man and woman. They were bound forever under the vows that they had promised to each other- vows that hardly seemed be cherished anymore.

Klaus straightened up and his moment of weakness passed quickly.

"Aurora, why did you leave? Was it really all because of that puppy?" Klaus asked and stood up, offering a hand to help her as he did so.

She sighed.

"No. The puppy was...the puppy was a test" she mumbled.

Aurora bit her lip and looked up at Klaus not knowing how he would react to what she was about to tell him.

"A test?"

"Klaus…I can-I-I _want_ kids. Now I know we both agreed on no kids from the very beginning, but I changed my mind and that _puppy_ was to see how patient you could be. It was to see if you would loose your temper and fail the test by going too far or if you would pass and be patient and gentle with it. You failed and I was _kind of_ devastated."

Klaus crinkled his brow as he tried to process this. Children? _Him_ a father? Was she really that crazy that she'd reproduce with him? Unless-

"Like adoption?"

She shook her head.

"No. I'm half human and I still get my period remember? I get it every other year, three months out of twelve. It's possible Nik. It's _very_ possible. Now I'm not saying I want them right this second, but…someday. You know?"

Klaus was stunned. In fact he was so stunned, that he fainted.

Aurora opened and closed her mouth a few times, not quite sure what to do, when the back door busted open and Rebekah came waltzing in. She was rambling.

"Well there's no sign of Kol _anywhere_ and I searched this entire town from top to bottom. Elijah's phone is shut off so with our luck he's probably been kidnapped as well." Rebekah stopped and stared at where her older brother lay on the ground.

"What in the hell happened to him?"

Aurora gave her a look that clearly said 'don't ask'. Aurora was freaking out about Kol and Elijah as well as Klaus's reaction. Did he not want kids? Would she stay with him if he didn't?

_Obviously I'll stay with him. He's everything to me; hmm maybe puppies could somehow be enough? Alright maybe a cat would be better, seeing as how they have nine lives and everything. _

After the thought struck her two things happened at once: One her front door was kicked down and Elijah ran through and stepped on Klaus's chest, waking up her husband: then two, Caroline ran in and told them that the hunter had escaped.

"What!?" Aurora screeched

Elijah paid them no mind.

"There is no time! Kol is dying! We must save him!"

Silence. Klaus and Rebekah stared at each other with horror-struck faces as shock struck them to the core. It took all of two seconds before they were racing out the door. The vampires and her hybrid of a hubby were running, while she went her own way.

She flew. As soon as she was in the sky Aurora disappeared from sight as her form became invisible.

If Kol needed anyone to come and save him it was either a super crazy S.W.A.T team or a small army made up of some of the most supernatural beings on earth. The latter would have to do.

**A/N: I'm going to be honest I was most nervous about writing the scene from the past, was it okay? O.O Also the four of you that reviewed last chapter said yes to Jeremy and Kol, so I'm gonna do it! Any thoughts about this chapter? Let me know with some feedback! **

**I love you all. **

**Oh! And if you want to read a really awesome book series that will keep you on your toes, read the Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine! I think its way better then the Vampire Diaries, not gonna lie. There's no High School drama shit, you know? Not that I don't LOVE Vampire Diaries, but its second best to Morganville hands down. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow! The reviews went back up to normal! And the views for the latest chapter have gone up as well! You guy's rock :') **

**Question: If Klaus and Aurora were to have kids later on would you still read this story? It's sort of happening in the show right now…my jaw literally dropped when I saw that but yeah! Heh. **

**Special Thanks to-**

**Emilee (Guest): you made so many suggestions I was blown away! I will add one of the things you mentioned later on I promise!**

**Thanks for the support everybody XD **

_Fear is a Powerful Thing_

Kol was on the ground with his chest heaving and his eye lids drooping. His upper body was against the smooth wall behind him, but it may as well have not been there at all. He felt like he was dead when he _wasn't_ and that was truly an odd experience for him.

He inhaled again, but at this point he didn't even have the energy to wipe away the droplet of blood slowly making its way down his chin. He exhaled and mumbled for someone to just _kill him_ already. The young hunter had ditched out not too long after he stabbed Kol and so did Bonnie while she tried to calm him down.

It was rather annoying actually - their bickering – and he wanted nothing more then to scream at them to both shut-up so he could die in peace. But that wasn't going to happen!

"Kol is dying and it's all your fault!" Jeremy hissed at his ex girlfriend. He loved her to death, really he did, but sometimes he just wanted to strangle her. She tried to protect others by doing what she thought was best, when really she didn't even have half of the story.

"I was doing you a favor! He's dangerous Jeremy, a monster, or have you forgotten that he kills people for fun?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"He wouldn't have hurt me! Or anyone else for that matter unless he was provoked."

Bonnie's fists shook in anger and she took a step closer.

"Okay you asked _me_ to help _you_! Not the other way around, so excuse me for looking out for your best interest, not to mention the entire towns!"

"Oh and you think by killing Kol and provoking his two older brothers' is going to help?! Are you _insane?_ I wouldn't be surprised if Klaus and Elijah were outside right now plotting our death sentence!"

Kol groaned in pain and sank further into the wall.

"If I'm going to die it may as well be in style" he wheezed and reached inside his pocket to put on his sunglasses. He felt like a total idiot for wearing the stylish shades inside, but it was too late now.

His breathing hitched and he exhaled a pained breath as he felt the first piece of the stake reach his heart. It was a small sliver, but _God_ did it hurt. It felt like he had been jabbed in the heart by glass and he hated it.

He tapped his fingers on his thigh and hummed the tune to Ke$ha's song "Die Young" not giving a damn who heard him.

Jeremy and Bonnie continued to argue when all of the windows in the house suddenly shattered. A winged figure broke through and landed on the balls of her feet. It was Aurora and she had a murderous expression on her face.

She stalked over to Bonnie and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. She pushed her up against the wall; the angel's entire body language was tense, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Where is he?! You took my best friend in the whole entire world and I swear to _God_ if you don't tell me where he is right now I will kill you both!"

Out of fear Bonnie tried to cause Aurora pain, so she would drop her; only that didn't happen…at all. Aurora slammed her palm against the wall next to Bonnie's face and bared her teeth.

"Your magic doesn't work on me _witch_. I'm an angel I'm above all of you bitches and hoes, now where is Kol?!"

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah stormed the house after having reached it not too long after her. They split up in search of their brother while Aurora kept Bonnie under control.

Caroline poked her head inside, not really sure what to do with herself. Should she try to fight Aurora and be caught in the cross-fire, or stay out of the way and not piss her off even more?

_Maybe for now I should try and __**not**__ get the crap beat out of me. Yeah. I like that idea better. _

Caroline awkwardly walked into the Salvatore home and sat down on their leather couch. She stretched out her long legs and sighed, watching the drama unfold around her as she did so.

Jeremy was frozen in his spot, Stefan was at the Grill, Damon was no where to be found, Elena was at home, Bonnie was currently being interrogated, and everyone else was up and about looking for Kol.

Klaus let out a breath of relief once he spotted Kol. His younger brother was barely able to mumble as he thrummed his fingers on his thigh. His shirt was torn to shreds and his jeans weren't much better. His torso was bloodied and bruised, while his arms had swollen up.

"I found him! Aurora, come quickly!"

Aurora smirked and whispered into Bonnie's ear.

"Come near him again and I'll rip your lips right off of your pretty little face then shove them down your throat, got it?"

Aurora then brushed past Bonnie and ran down to help Kol. Bonnie slid down the wall and trembled due to her state of shock.

She looked at Caroline and Jeremy who had been anything but helpful.

"Thanks for having my back there guys"

Caroline shrugged and stared up at the ceiling while Jeremy bit his lip, worry evident on his face.

_Aurora __**please**__ don't let him die. Please, please, please; don't let him die. _

The angel poured a bottle of water on Kol's chest and soaked up the element's power. It allowed her to heal others, just like she had with the hunter. Kol now lay in the center of the room with his chest half way off of the ground as bits of the stake came out.

"How did they even get the stake? I took it from them, not but two days ago!"

Klaus paced and he sighed, worry taking over while his thoughts turned negative.

No one answered Klaus as they watched Aurora fix their brother, with obvious fascination. The little pieces of the stake that had broken off came out first, but then the bigger ones went after that and the screaming began.

Aurora flinched after Kol's first scream of anguish ripped through his chest. He thrashed around wildly with a crazed look in his eye, like he was being tortured in some ungodly manner.

His voice was weak and small, like that off a scared child. He sounded so unlike himself and it scared everyone in the room who had to witness his moment of weakness.

"Mother? Mother I'll be good I promise, I _promise_ just please stop!" his breathing picked up and his eyes widened out of fear. He tried to move away from the invisible threat and Aurora felt tears prickle in her eyes.

"Klaus, Elijah, I need you to hold him down for me. I have to get this thing out or else it'll only get worse."

They nodded and after another splash of the cold water, Aurora was able to begin pulling out the bigger pieces of the stake. Kol screamed and thrashed around like he was being electrocuted and it broke Aurora's heart. The stake pieces kept rising as they slowly moved out of his body, but there was only so much she could do at one time.

"Rebekah go get me some more water"

Kol screamed out in both pain and terror. When he wasn't screaming he was begging for mercy through his violent sobbing. Whatever dark magic tainted this stake, it was obvious that it made the victim's death even more miserable then necessary.

When Rebekah returned with the water, Aurora poured all of it on him, and focused completely on the task at hand. In one swift move the rest of the stake went flying out of him and he gasped for a breath of air that was free of any pain.

Kol blinked rapidly as the shock and uncertainty settled in. He started crying hysterically and sat up to grab Aurora in a tight hug. She returned the hug and stroked his forehead, whispering words of reassurance in his ear. She shushed him and rocked him back and forth in a comforting manner. It helped, but not by much.

"It's okay. You're safe; everything is going to be alright I promise"

His voice was so tiny, as he whispered frantically in her ear.

"Don't let her come near me, she's evil a- a _monster_. Don't let her hurt me no, no not again"

"Honey she's dead remember? You're safe trust me"

Kol buried his head into her neck and inhaled, finding comfort from her scent. Like he said before, she was his mother hen whether she knew it or not.

**Damon**

The oldest Salvatore brother grunted in pain as the psycho hunter jabbed a vervain coated stake through his leg. He wanted answers from Damon, answers that he had, but would never give up.

They were in some shabby trailer in the middle of the damn woods where the hunter had kept him locked up, since Klaus's trophy wife had her party, until just returning an hour ago. The torture had been going on since then and Damon just wanted to bite off the dude's head and be done with it.

No one knew where he was and he highly doubted they'd be able to find him. Not a great day to be Damon Salvatore.

His head snapped to the side when the hunter slapped him.

_Wow what a little bitch, can't even hit like a man_

"Where is it?"

Damon smiled up at the hunter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but good luck with that"

The hunter sprayed vervain onto his face with a water bottle and Damon hissed in pain.

"Come on Damon, where is the map? You know who has it, so tell me!"

Damon laughed humorlessly and subtly shook his head.

"You're freakin crazy. I ain't telling you jack shit, so save your breath."

The hunter snapped Damon's neck and the raven haired man's head slumped forward after he passed out.

Damon's torture was going to be dragged out, but he couldn't quite find it in himself to care just yet. He would care when he was dead, yeah, that sounded about right.

**A/N: This was super short I know, it was mainly just so I can set it up the way I want for the next chapter which I will be posting either tomorrow or Sunday. **

**Feel free to leave a review below, any criticism and/or comment is much appreciated **

**: ) **

**Btw I posted a new story, Idk if it's any good or not I mean I've asked a few friends and they say yes but I'm not sure if they're biased or not lol. Please check that out if you have any free time. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I realized I made a lot of mistakes on the last chapter, sorry about that! Don't hurt me please. **

**In other news: Okay so you guys said yes to Aurora becoming prego :D I already have names picked out and everything. I went crazy thinking on how to describe them and I think you'll all like it (or at least I hope you will.)**

**Thank you to everyone who has continued supporting this story! It means a lot.**

**This one's mainly a Kol and Jeremy chapter, enjoy!**

_Keep your hands to yourself…or better yet don't_

"Oh Jeremy!" Kol said in a sing-song voice as he rang the little bell Aurora had given him. It had been all of two days since Kol's near death experience and he was beyond annoyed about it.

He was healing at a human's pace so Aurora put him on bed rest for the remainder of his recovery period, with Jeremy as his personal servant. Life was looking up and Kol was giving Jeremy the hardest time of his life. Was it fun? Oh yes.

Downstairs Jeremy lifted his head off of the table he had fallen asleep at. He had been up all night counting to a million, due to Kol's request. Aurora had compelled him to do _everything_ Kol asked and he couldn't even complain about it!

_And here I thought slavery was outlawed a long time ago. _

"Coming Kol!" Jeremy's voice cracked due to him having just woken up as he trudged up the stairs to his own room. Kol had taken over his entire house and Elena was none too happy about it, but at least he wasn't in _her_ room!

Jeremy walked over to his bed and gave Kol a pointed look. It was six o'clock in the morning on a freakin' Saturday. Who the _fuck_ wakes up that early?!

"I have a sudden craving for pancakes. Go get me some."

Jeremy remained in his spot, just staring at Kol.

"Now? Are you crazy? No one's even open at this time!"

Kol smiled at Jeremy, with Jeremy's laptop resting on top of his lap.

"According to this website, IHOP is open 24 hours a day and I've only been there once. I can't remember if I like it and I want to find out. I would go myself, but…" Kol paused to glance down at himself "Well you know. You _are_ the one who tried to kill me after all!" He said with a fake chuckle that made him sound like the _ultimate_ snob "Anyways, I'm not sure if I want blueberry or chocolate chip. What would you recommend?"

Jeremy opened and closed his mouth a few times, not quite sure if he should be honest or not.

Kol smirked.

"Don't lie to me Jeremy." Kol didn't know it, but that simple command was going to have them both in a very compromising position sooner rather then later.

"Chocolate chip, but only if you _really_ love chocolate. It can be a bit overwhelming for some people"

Kol clapped his hands excitedly and pulled out his wallet where he had a wad of hundreds stashed.

He pulled out one-hundred dollars and handed it to Jeremy.

"I'll take that then, feel free to help yourself to some breakfast while you're there as well"

Jeremy smiled softly down at Kol. He reminded him of a small child about to get his favorite meal.

"You're so cute"

Jeremy's eyes widened and he clamped both hands over his mouth, surprised by his own honesty. Kol seemed unfazed seeing as how he just smiled at Jeremy.

"Yes I know, now get going I'm hungry"

Jeremy dropped his hands and made a hilarious face. His jaw dropped, one eye brow raised high, and his face flushed from embarrassment.

"Uh…yeah coming right up"

Kol cleared his throat.

"Oh and Jeremy?"

Jeremy paused in the doorway with his back facing Kol.

"Yes?"

Jeremy didn't know when it had happened exactly, but he knew that he had been looking at Kol in a different light lately. He had a crush and he felt weirded out by the fact that not only was it was on a _guy_, but a vampire as well. Nothing seemed to matter though, every time he saw Kol smile or he looked at his caramel colored eyes that were a shade of brown lighter then his own.

Over the past few nights he had been woken up by Kol screaming from a nightmare and the Original hardly slept now because of it. Something had happened to him in the past, something Jeremy wished he knew about, but he didn't want to pry. The more he helped Kol, the sweeter side of the ancient being came out and it was a great thing to see.

He really did have a heart apparently.

The only problem was that Kol had figured out that Jeremy had a crush on him and had been teasing him non-stop, testing him. Yesterday Kol walked into the kitchen buck naked, drank some water, then left as if nothing had even happened. Now that just wasn't fair.

Imagine your crush doing that to you and see how you handle it. Exactly. Thank God Elena hadn't been in the house seeing as how Jeremy had something _hard_ to deal with soon after.

Jeremy was both getting annoyed by Kol's games yet felt extremely turned on by them at the same time. He didn't know whether to slap him or kiss him senseless and it was driving him crazy!

Kol smirked and said "You're pretty _fine_ yourself. I'd love to experiment some time" He was totally messing with Jeremy or at least that's what it seemed like.

Jeremy gulped with his eyes the size of giant marbles. He didn't comment just kept walking, with his head held high as he pretended that entire conversation didn't just happen. He knew that if he let his mind wander on Kol's words, he'd be going to IHOP with a bonar and that was just _way _too embarrassing.

Jeremy drove his sister's car to IHOP, not even caring that he still had his pajama's on. He wore a white tank top, and a pair of loose sweats that hung enticingly on his hips. He was wearing sandals and his hair was a disaster, but he just decided he'd have to rock the bed head for now.

When he arrived at IHOP there was hardly anyone there except for an elderly couple and…Tyler Lockwood with a bunch of random people. Jeremy silently wondered if he should say hi or not.

_He was an ass to me in middle school, so…shove it up your ass Tye. Mwuahaha nope, nope, nope I ain't goin' over there. Not even if he says hi. Talk to the mother-fucking-hand, __**dude**__. _

Jeremy knew he was being totally lame, but didn't care. For God's sake he had his pajama's on!

He walked over to the cashier and ordered French toast for himself and Kol's pancakes, then leaned against the counter in front of him.

The cashier was a heavier woman with her hair tied back into a ponytail and a visor on her head. She wore the typical IHOP uniform and smiled politely at him.

"Will that be everything?"

"Yeah…actually on second thought can I have that French Toast here and the pancakes to go?"

She tapped the screen in front of her again and nodded with a smile.

"Of course just pick any table you want, a server will be right with you."

Jeremy smiled back.

"Thank you."

After he sat down Jeremy gave himself a mental high-five glad that he brushed his teeth before he leaving that morning.

Back at the house Kol was on facebook and frowned at all of the happy looking couples on the social networking site. Valentine's Day was in four days and he _knew_ that Klaus and Aurora were going to have a good ol' time. Ugh. He hated Valentine's Day, but they sure as hell didn't!

It was their wedding anniversary, when they had their first date, hell even when they were separated they would find each other and celebrate the silly holiday together before separating once more.

His monster of a brother had someone who loved him, so why didn't he? Or Rebekah? Or even Elijah? No, especially Elijah since he was the most kind-hearted and forgiving of them all.

Kol was drinking some hate-orade and he knew it, but didn't care. Sure being a bachelor was a blast, but it was also lonely as fuck. If he wasn't a sexy stud then he just knew he would have turned into a cat person a long time ago. He shuddered at the thought.

_What is it with women? _

Kol was arrogant, conceited, brutally honest, and a total snob. He knew all of these things about himself, but he also knew that he was handsome, rich, and he was a master at cheering anyone up. Just ask Aurora. Kol grumbled as he wondered: Did his cons kill any chance of someone seeing his pros? Probably. Was he going to change because of it? Ha-ha good one!

Kol muttered about life being unfair and shut down Jeremy's laptop. He knew he was being a brat towards Jeremy, but damn it the stupid hunter deserved it!

The Original winced and slowly made his way out of bed so that he could try and take a shower. He hadn't bathed in two days and good lord was it starting to show.

Back at the restaurant Jeremy bit his lip as worry consumed him. He was freaking out about Kol and didn't know why. The Original could handle himself, even in his injured state but for some reason his brain just wasn't registering that fact.

Jeremy huffed out an annoyed breath at whatever the hold up was. He had been sitting there forever! Jeremy glanced at his watch and then smacked himself on the forehead. Okay maybe three minutes wasn't that long, but still!

The waiter served him his French toast and refilled his coffee cup. Jeremy nodded in thanks then wolfed down his food trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. He froze when he heard Tyler talking about something involving himself and Kol.

"_All he would have to do is kill Kol, then once Jeremy completes the hunter's mark it will lead you all to the cure." _

"_Why should we even trust you?" Tyler asked the mysterious voice. _

"_Because I've done my research, I've been to Silas's tomb, I've felt his presence. If you wake him up, you'll have the cure" _

"_Tyler believe me, he knows what he's talking about" Hailey chastised the alpha. _

"_Are you nuts? None of us want to be human! Don't listen to him Tyler I say this guy's full of shit" another mysterious voice said. _

"_Ah but then you could use the cure on Klaus. Be free of him once and for all; rid the world of his evil. Isn't that what you've wanted since the beginning?" _

"_Yeah and what happens when we try to shove the cure down his throat and he kills us all for trying?" _

Jeremy heard the sound of a chair scraping back as someone stood.

"_This is a pointless mission Tyler, not to mention dangerous. I won't have any part in it" _

More chairs were scraped back as more people stood up, Tyler spoke up then.

"_I'm sorry professor…Hailey, but I'm going to have to side with my second on this one; the pack comes first. I won't risk my family's safety, least of all some quack of a teacher, as Alpha it's my job to protect them. I'm sorry you'll have to find someone else." _

Jeremy hid his face as all of them left. He gulped and looked down at his unfinished food, suddenly feeling nauseous. He tuned in to what Hailey and the professor were saying and took a sip of his coffee.

"_Well since the wolves aren't on board. I guess we'll have to force the vampires on our side. I think a little instigating is in order, starting with the youngest" _the professor said to Hailey and she mumbled in agreement.

"_I'll do whatever it takes" _

"_Good. Glad we're on the same page" _

Jeremy waited for them to leave and nibbled on a little bit more of his breakfast. When they both left Jeremy quickly waved down the waiter, ready for the check and Kol's pancakes.

Twenty-minutes later he was back in the car and speeding towards his home. Was Kol in danger?

Kol had "Party in the U.S.A" by Miley Cyrus blasting on a small stereo as he cautiously washed his body, being careful of his wound. He used the shampoo bottle as a microphone as he lip-singed to the catchy song.

A scream came from downstairs and he sighed, disappointed that he had to play hero of the day. He turned off the water and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He still had soap on his body and shampoo in his hair, as he made his way downstairs at a supernatural speed. Sure he was wounded, but he wasn't completely useless!

Elena (bless her soul) was freaking out as someone tried choking her. It was a guy wearing a hockey mask. Kol glanced down and noticed a hunter's mark on the top of his hand. He sighed and pulled the guy off of her, using little effort.

He didn't know much about the hunter's except that they all had a specific purpose. Jeremy was considered "the key" and was probably one of the youngest hunters _ever_. He was more valuable and therefore stronger then the rest and harder to kill.

He needed his mark complete so that the rest of them could have their own marks completed. What the markings meant Kol had no idea.

The hunter squirmed and Kol ripped the mask off of him.

"Oh my God Kol you…you saved my life" Elena choked out feeling emotional. Kol smacked the stake the hunter had in his hands, down to the ground.

"Happy to help"

The hunter had curly dark brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, and very masculine features. He had some stubble gathered on his face and a dimple in his chin. He was very built in size but obviously not that smart for attacking without much thought.

"The Gilbert's are under my protection for the time being, so please state your business here."

Kol glanced down to see that his wound had reopened and blood was slowly trickling down his chest.

"Damn." He mumbled then looked back up at the hunter's face. The hunter looked confused, then he asked Kol something in a foreign language.

Kol laughed and set the hunter down on his feet. He turned to Elena and motioned to the hunter with his thumb.

"He's Russian."

The hunter looked around feeling dumbfounded. He had no idea where he was, nor did he have any recollection of making any type of conscious decision to leave Russia.

Kol spoke to him and the Russian huffed in relief, glad that someone could understand him.

"_Who are you?_" Kol asked and the Russian replied.

"_Viktor, who are you? Where am I?" _

Kol began filling him in and Viktor's eyes widened.

"_I have never been to America before." _

Viktor cleared his throat and tried to remember the little English he knew as he looked at Elena.

"I did mean not to cause hurt to the…" he racked his brain and tried to remember how to say girl in English "small child?"

He said testing the words as if he was unsure of what he was saying. Sure it didn't sound right but it was close enough.

Elena chuckled nervously "good enough"

He shrugged and turned to Kol then looked down at his chest, speaking in Russian again.

"_What happened to you?" _

"_Long story" _

The door was practically ripped open as Jeremy ran in, pancakes in tow.

He stopped when he saw Kol and some random guy that he didn't know. Why was Kol wearing a towel? Why was he bleeding? What the fuck was happening!

Jeremy panted and said in a relieved tone "Oh thank God you're okay"

Kol winked at Jeremy "Miss me?"

"Yes." Jeremy's nostrils flared and he blushed _again_, did he not have a filter today or something?

Viktor chuckled and glanced at Kol.

"_Boyfriend?" _He may not have a clue what they were saying, but he wasn't blind either. The blushing American liked the vampire, it was obvious.

"_Not yet" _

Viktor threw his head back and laughed before walking over to the kitchen, suddenly craving some breakfast.

Jeremy's eyes widened once he realized Kol was speaking in a different language.

"You speak Russian?"

"Darling I lived in Russia for ten years." Kol said with a laugh, and Jeremy practically choked.

_He called me darling, oh my God someone pinch me. _

"Be sure that he's taken care of; make him feel welcome while I go rinse off. I want answers from him."

Jeremy was about to argue, but Kol was already gone.

_Stupid, sexy, bossy, adorable, vampire with an accent to die for and a __**freakin **__bedroom voice! Why do you have to be so…ugh. Okay what the fuck is up with me lately? Since when did I become Kol's bitch? Oh right; after he groped me in his sleep. Wait does that make me the woman? Shit. _

**A/N: LOL not gonna lie I had a blast writing this chapter. What did you guy's think? And does anybody else like Viktor? I like Viktor he-he. Hit me up with some feedback! Please and thank you : D**

**Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yo 3 reviews last chapter and 66 followers? Am I missing something here? LOL come on guys... I WANT criticism you won't hurt my feelings I promise. Plus the more reviews I get for a chapter the more often I update, just saying ;)**

**Special Thanks to BlueBoxAngel, jaybeans, and Katherine Sparrow for reviewing last chapter! That was my favorite chapter so far and I'm glad you all approved. **

**I was in a writing mood and I had no homework today, so I decided what the hell, why not. Sorry there's not much drama in this one, just a bit of fluff!**

_Hormones Are Whack_

While Kol continued to rinse off in the shower, Elena walked over to her brother with worry filled eyes. He had become increasingly strange every time she paid attention to his behavior and she was seriously starting to freak-the-fuck-out.

When Kol was first brought into their home it was almost like all of Jeremy's nerves had been fried. He would pace around his room and just _watch_ Kol as the Original's body tried to recover. Throughout the night Jeremy would randomly check Kol's pulse just to make sure he was still alive; he would fluff his pillows, bring him blood bags, and - if he thought she wasn't looking- he would curl in next to Kol for a power nap.

Her brother wasn't a very touchy person, so she was _extremely_ surprised by his attentiveness towards Kol. Yesterday when Bonnie came over, it was even _more_ weird. They used to date and Elena had thought Jeremy still had feelings for her…at least some, you know? But _oh no_, all of those thoughts flew right out the window as soon as Bonnie walked through the door. Jeremy started yelling at her and claimed Kol was hurt because of her.

Kol had woken up because of Jeremy's yelling and called out for her younger brother like…like he was scared he was gone. She had been in an out of the house looking for Damon the past few days so she didn't know the _whole_ story, but she was beginning to get an idea.

Something was happening between them, something big and she was determined to find out at this point. I mean, honestly, Jeremy admitted to missing Kol like five seconds ago. Jeremy _blushed_ when Kol called him darling. And - she hated to admit it, but the evidence was obvious- her younger brother had been practically _eye fucking_ Kol.

Maybe he didn't realize it, but Jeremy had that crazy "I fucking love you and want to hump you" look in his eyes _every single_ _time_ Kol was in the room. She knew that look, she wasn't stupid. Then there was the flirting; the way Kol would sexily smirk at Jeremy or even wink at him and her brother's face would flush under his gaze.

What the hell had she missed when she left throughout the day and late hours of the night? What had happened between them? Was Jeremy gay? Was he ashamed of it? More importantly; why was he hiding his feeling for Kol from her? It just didn't make any sense.

Jeremy smiled nervously at his sister and turned on his heels and left to the kitchen. Elena blew a puff of air from her cheeks and followed him. She respected his privacy and wouldn't pressure him for answers just yet, _but _she would get answers from him one way or another.

Jeremy waved at the other hunter and smiled politely.

"Do you want some breakfast?" The hunter just stared at him and Jeremy mentally slapped himself. Right. The guy didn't speak English.

He made a motion as if he was eating and just said "breakfast" over and over again. The hunter started laughing in deep lumberjack-like chuckles with a contagious smile on his face. He clapped his hands together once, then rubbed them together excitedly. He nodded, and then patted his stomach as if to emphasize the point.

Jeremy flittered around the kitchen and began making eggs over-easy, toast with jam, bacon, and he cut up a side of avocado slices. His Mom used to make this for him every Sunday morning and he always felt her presence in the kitchen whenever he made it. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of her.

Jeremy had been so focused on what he was doing that he yelped in surprise when he felt someone slap a firm hand onto his ass. He whipped around with the frying pan still in his hands and glared, ready to give whoever just did that a piece of his mind. He froze when he saw that it was Kol, who seemed to look even more sexy then usual.

He wore a dark blue, skin tight t-shirt, with black jeans. His biceps were proudly displayed and the t-shirt allowed Jeremy to rake his eyes over the Original's toned chest.

_Is that a six-pack underneath that shirt? Why yes it is...it would be such a damn shame if someone were to just – oh I don't know – randomly come up to him and rip it off. I volunteer as tribute! Okay why am I thinking about this right now? Pull your head out of your ass Gilbert!_

Kol still had water droplets in his silky black hair, and Jeremy's hand clenched around the pan in frustration. He was _so_ tempted to reach out a hand and play with Kol's hair…again, but his sister was _right there_. Not to mention she was staring at them both with curiosity in her eyes.

Kol smirked and awaited Jeremy's reply, which he knew had just been on the tip of his tongue.

Much to Jeremy's embarrassment and Kol's amusement; the only thing that escaped Jeremy's lips was a breathy moan as he said the word "hi".

Kol chuckled and poked Jeremy's chest.

"That was my thank you for the pancakes"

_Is it wrong that I kind of want him to say 'thank you' like that again? Probably. _

"Oh you're welcome" Jeremy's voice cracked, making him feel like a fourteen year old virgin again and he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, never to be seen or heard from again. He probably looked like such an idiot! God how embarassing. He cleared his throat and put on a mask of indifference "I hope you like them"

"Right" Kol snorted and sat next to the Russian. Jeremy continued making breakfast for everyone and Kol dug into his pancakes. He moaned in appreciation of the chocolaty goodness. Jeremy bit his lip and tried to think of anything else other then how he could get Kol to moan because of some _very different_ reasons.

Turning around towards Elena and the hunter, Jeremy held up two plates with a smile plastered on his face.

"Breakfast anyone?"

**Aurora and Klaus**

"Do you think he's alright?" Aurora asked from her place besides her husband on their king sized bed.

Klaus rolled his eyes. For the past two days it had been all about _Kol this_ and _Kol that, _and Klaus was tired of hearing his stupid little brother's name! He still owed Kol a beating for even looking at his wife without him around and that fact had him fuming on the inside. As for Elijah, he had scattered to "attend some important business" whatever the hell that meant.

"He's fine" Klaus snapped and rolled onto his side, facing away from her. Aurora frowned and poked Klaus's shoulder.

"Nik?"

Klaus sighed and pulled the comforter over his head. He just wanted her to shut-up for five seconds and not bug him about Kol or anyone else, was that too much to ask?

"Aurora, darling, _please_ just…just…" he sat up at vampire speed and held a finger to her plump lips "_ssshhhhh!" _

She giggled and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry. I'm annoying you aren't I?"

Klaus didn't even skip a beat with his reply.

"You have _no_ idea"

Her jaw dropped, but she still laughed through her state of half-surprised. She was used to his honesty; it was something she loved about him. She swatted at his chest and chuckled.

"Oh wow, thanks a lot!"

Klaus shrugged sheepishly.

"Well you asked"

Aurora pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Meanie"

Klaus laughed and pulled her into him so that she had her back was against his chest, while she sat in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You know I love you"

She dramatically fake cried and turned her head to face him.

"Still! You owe me an apology. Sorry babe, but I'm afraid the only way for you to make this up to me is with some ice cream. And by ice cream I mean Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, ya know my favorite in the whole wide _world!_"

Klaus laughed and twirled a piece of her hair in his hand.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yup…it's the law"

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to break the law!" he gasped dramatically and she offered him a sexy smirk.

"Nope, or else I'd have to arrest you"

He snorted and sucked on her ear lobe, while his hands travelled down towards her breasts. He rubbed them with his giant hands and she smiled, leaning into his touch as he did so, enjoying the sensation.

She let out a small moan and twisted her body around so that she was now straddling his waist as she looked down into his beautiful green eyes, which had darkened due to his lust. He looked at her with absolute longing; longing for her body or just her in general, she didn't know.

"Now _that _is a risk I'm willing to take"

**A/N: Want to see Klaus and Aurora in a parallel universe? Check out my other story Misunderstood : ) If you don't really care about that, then please just leave a review for this chapter, every single one of them makes my day!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Love you guys! FREEDOM! 'MERICA! And all that good stuff ;) With Aurora and Klaus it's just a sex scene so if you want to skip it, go on ahead. **

_The Down Low_

When breakfast was done and over with; everyone put their game faces on and fell silent, the air thick with tension. Viktor tapped his finger tips together a few times and glanced at Kol. Kol ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Jeremy. Jeremy then cleared his throat and kicked his sister in the shin. If anyone could break the awkward silence it was definitely her.

Elena cast a glare at her brother and faked a cough. She smiled, looking even more angelic then usual, and asked Viktor what he was doing in the United States. Kol acted as translator for both parties.

Viktor shrugged and responded "_I have no idea. Truly, the last thing I remember is going to sleep on my bed, and then it seemed as if I blinked and I was here choking you._"

After Kol translated everything back to Elena and Jeremy, Viktor asked a question of his own.

Kol raised his brows and looked at Jeremy, feeling curious himself.

"He wants to know how you became a hunter"

"Hmm…It was pretty weird. I killed this vampire before it could kill Bonnie and the next thing I know a tattoo formed on my hand. Hurt like a bitch too."

More translations were exchanged and more blanks were filled in as both sides became a bit more aware of the other. When they started getting into the more important things, Jeremy paid close attention to the information the older hunter had to tell.

"Why are there five hunters? Is there a specific purpose? And how come Connor can change his form and I can't?"

The hunter chuckled and told Jeremy everything he knew, through Kol.

"The five hunters are necessary to complete the prophecy that so many witches and psychics alike have foretold. There _must_ be five hunters or else the prophecy will not be carried out properly, since we all have our specific duties. How you became one could have been entirely coincidental or it could have been all about what is in your genes.

You see we all have different 'labels' and different things we are gifted at doing. There is me and I am known as the 'guardian' I counter-act Silas's dark magic with a little magic of my own. I can also heal my fellow hunters and mortals, but not immortals.

Then of course there is James – he's British - great man, great man indeed. He dresses like he is going to a funeral all of the time, yet his personality outshines that gloom and doom bit he has going on. He's the 'death dealer' and he creates nothing but pain and destruction.

Let us not forget about Logan. He's Irish and kind of crazy. He is a _specialist_ in weaponry and is considered the 'tracker'. Believe me you do not want to piss him off; did I mention he runs raster then the rest of us? Because he does.

Connor's types of hunters are probably the biggest ass holes around. He's just like all of the others before him. He acts like owns us all and that he's some type of team captain just because he can change his form. It's annoying, believe me. The five of us are supposed to act as _one_ when we take down Silas, but Connor makes it all extremely difficult. He's the stupid 'trickster' the second hardest hunter to kill. That's why he came here you know, to try to show that he's better than you. Watch your back.

And you my friend! You are very powerful, the most powerful of us all. The infamous, 'key'. We can't start this mission until your mark is complete. You need to be protected, so within you there lives an alter-ego. He just runs on hunting instincts, nothing more. When you are weak, he will come out to play and oh, is he brutal! The sad thing is that since you are so inexperienced your instincts will pop up at random."

Jeremy's eyes widened as he tried to process all of this new information. He had an alter-ego? How…well…_weird_. Apparently he also was linked by a strict code of brotherhood with James, Victor, Logan, and Connor.

Viktor sat back in his seat and studied the young man in front of him.

"_Would you like me to teach you?_"

Kol was about to translate for Viktor when he looked up and noticed Jeremy's eyes had turned white again. Jeremy cocked his head to the side and smiled. He responded to Viktor _in Russian_.

"_I would be honored"_

Elena choked on her orange juice as the foreign language escaped her brother's lips.

"How-"

Viktor winked over at Elena.

"It is…ah… a thing with the…the eh…the bond. He will figure any languages we speak." The Russian grumbled in annoyance that his English was so broken, but he couldn't help it. While Jeremy could speak Russian now, it was only temporary since his other self was in charge. If anyone were to be in charge, it would be Jeremy since his gifts were so diverse.

Kol snorted "Your accent is terrible Jer-bear"

Jeremy blinked a few times at Kol and his eyes were chocolate-brown again. He smiled.

"It's not nearly as bad as yours, _babe_"

**Aurora and Klaus**

"We are _so _fucking kinky" Aurora said with a giggle as she glanced down at her husband. She had handcuffed his wrists to the bed posts, while she put on her sexy cop outfit. He didn't seem to mind and she was having a blast teasing him.

"Oh _Christ _I don't care! Just bloody fuck me already Aurora!" he was panting in deep powerful breaths as his exposed chest heaved up and down. She raked her nails down his chest and he shuddered from the gentleness of her touch. It was driving him mad and the worst part was that he could only moan and groan, while not being able to do a damn thing about it.

She leaned down and placed soft kisses up his chest and he made an approving sound in the back of his throat. It was kind of ironic, since when she was gentle with him he became instant putty in her hands, yet when she was rough _he _became rough only so she could put him back in his place.

His sexual preferences were ironic _because _you'd think Klaus would be all dominant and power hungry, but nuh-uh and if he ever was it would be a rare occasion. She made him feel safe, like he wouldn't be shunned for liking what he did. He knew he couldn't _possibly_ be the only man out there who secretly craved a powerful woman…a bossy woman.

He was sick, he had to be…right? But with his wife brushing her exposed breasts against his chest the way that she was, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

She kissed his neck and found that sweet spot of his, that made his mouth open and his toes curl. He moaned and moved his arms to wrap around her body, but he was still handcuffed. Fuck!

She gently bit down on his neck and his breathing became choppy. She supported his head with one hand, while her other hand traveled south. A single finger slid down his chest, leaving a trail of fire behind as it did so. He felt as if his senses had been heightened even more-so then usual as he completely focused on just where she was touching him and how hard.

He still had his boxers on and he didn't know why she wouldn't just rip the damn things off. He thrust upward and whimpered pathetically, which was an odd sound to hear coming out of his mouth. His cock was actually _hurting_ that's how badly he felt he needed to be touched.

She reached inside of his boxers and wrapped a hand around him, circling the head with the pad of her thumb. She spread the wetness that had gathered there due to the pre-cum oozing out of the tip and he shuddered violently. She began to pump his member up and down at an agonizingly slow pace and he snarled, his animalistic need taking over his body. He thrust into her hand as he tried to get some friction going, but she wasn't letting that happen just yet.

She sat up completely and pushed his hips down with one hand and tore his boxers off with the other. He made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat once she released her grip on him altogether. He needed her touch and he needed it _now_.

She kissed his perfect lips and he moaned, almost embarrassingly loud, when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their kissing became sloppy and rough as they both allowed their tongues to explore the others mouth in great detail. Before she completely pulled away she bit down on his bottom lip, so that it would slightly hurt, but he wouldn't bleed; just the way he liked it.

She released his lip and smirked.

"Are you going to behave now?" Her voice always changed when she was aroused and he _loved_ it. It became…huskier, like she was two seconds away from just straight-up throwing him down and fucking him. Ego boost!

His wrists were tied together and he could barely breathe he was so fucking horny. Hell yes he was going to behave!

He nodded stupidly and she nibbled on his ear.

"Say it then"

Klaus fought against his restraints when he felt the intense need arise to touch her body, but that just wasn't happening.

"Yes, yes, yes, _yes, _YES, okay? I promise I will behave! I'll do whatever you say just _please_ stop teasing me!"

"Good boy" she whispered seductively

Aurora straddled his waist and before he knew what was happening he was completely inside of her. He felt like he was _home_ as a sense of both comfort and relief washed over him. Her own supernatural speed was so mind-blowing sometimes. Her clothes were gone, he was inside of her, and she was whispering dirty things in his ear while he was still trying to process what the hell just happened.

"So…mmm…fuck - good so good!" he groaned as he slowly humped upwards, earning a moan from them both.

"You know you like it" she replied breathlessly and he lazily smiled as he watched her boobs bounce. She was on top of him with her hips moving in a circular motion as she moved up and down on his cock. At the same time Klaus picked up the pace and fucked her at vampire speed from his place below her.

She was right.

They really _were_ kinky as fuck.

**A/N: Never written a sex scene before, that's why I've been putting it off this whole time lol. Was it terrible? It probably was. Sorry about that, but hey I had to start somewhere right? **

**Connor and Damon chapter coming up!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen I didn't update for a while so that anyone who may be behind on this story could catch up : ) and now I'm back! **

**Special thanks to everyone supporting this story! I love you all! **

_Magic Without a Wand_

Damon wheezed in whatever air he could through his now chattering teeth. He was in desperate need of some blood what with him being drained of so much over the last three days. He was kind of glad no one was there to witness his current state, what with him having a bad hair day and all. Ha!

He had crusted blood all over his body. His face and chest were coated in sweat making him look extremely greasy and gross. His skin had even turned an eerie yellow, which was _so_ not attractive. The worst part, however, was the fact that his right arm was now gone. Yeah. Gone!

The jack ass of a hunter had chopped it off and thrown it out the window leaving Damon with nothing more than a stump. The Salvatore's determination never faltered though. He was Italian, giving up was just not acceptable in his family; his mother would have slapped him silly for even considering such a thing!

His parents had been passionate, funny, and _loud_; Damon received his bull headedness from his father and his love for cooking from his mother. He never respected them more then he did in that very moment, when the thoughts of his family brought him great comfort in his time of need.

Damon lightly growled when Connor returned to the trailer. He had an ax in one hand and a garbage bag in the other. He walked over to Damon and balled his fists by his side. He was quickly becoming frustrated by the vampire's lack of cooperation.

He punched Damon in the face and Damon laughed, _laughed_.

"Oh please. My papa used to punch me ten times harder then that!" Damon didn't realize it but his long forgotten Italian accent was coming back full force as he shouted some profanities in Italian at the hunter. His temper was rising and now that he had no arm, his emotions were becoming so violent and dark that his vision became tainted, making everything around him look like some sort of black and white film.

What was happening to him?

He had been weak and harmless not but five seconds ago, but now some unknown type of strength was creeping up on him. He missed his time with Elena, with his friends; he missed his _freedom_. It also didn't help that the hunter had sunken so low, that he brought his younger brother into the equation.

Damon wished he hadn't fallen for Elena, but he _had_ and now there was no undoing it. He had hurt Stefan by doing so, but Stefan always seemed to win and this was Damon's turn. Damon was a better fit for Elena, whether Stefan wanted to admit it or not, it was still true none the less.

Elena was a girl who could eat as much as she wanted without getting fat, so she loved to eat; but she was a terrible cook. Damon was an excellent cook, Stefan wasn't. Damon knew how to help her control her bloodlust, Stefan didn't. Damon knew when to leave her alone during an argument, while Stefan would always try to fix the problem right then and there.

Stefan was more caring and normally kept a cool head, but Damon was more passionate and put everything he had into everything he did. Damon was an ass to people he didn't like, _but _he did have a softer side to him, a side he only let Elena see.

Elena made him happy and brought out the best in him. She didn't judge him for his mistakes like most did; yet, Stefan was _convinced_ that Elena was just with Damon because of the sire bond. Damon had thought so too at one point but now he wasn't so sure. Elena thought Stefan was just jealous and always tried to convince Damon not to worry about it. Easier said then done.

It all just felt so real to him, like she was his first true love. Every time Elena would touch him, Damon felt that spark of hope swell inside of his chest. She was everything to him now and while yes Stefan had dated her first, she didn't cheat on him; she broke-up with him. Humans break-up all the time, it hurts like hell but it _happens_ and it was time for Stefan to find someone else.

Damon had already decided a long time ago that he would spend a life time trying to help his brother find someone that could bring him as much joy as Elena brought him. He was determined to fix their broken bond and no ass wipe of a hunter was going to change that!

Damon's face flushed red hot and his shouting rose in volume.

The hunter had crossed a line in threatening Damon's only family member and now a fire was burning inside of his very soul as he fought _hard_ against his restraints.

Connor must have seen something that scared him since he quickly backed off. Damon's eyes were turning pitch black and his form was quickly fading; he was beginning to look more like a shadow then anything else.

Damon had never been so enraged in his entire life, and apparently a vampire being so provoked had some side effects.

It seemed as if Connor blinked and Damon disappeared. Damon wrapped his hands around Connor's neck and bit into the back of it, slurping his blood obnoxiously loud as he did so. Connor hissed in pain as he tried to throw Damon off of him, but he was no match for Damon's strength.

He grew faint as his blood began slowly escaping him. When he dropped to the ground, Damon backed off and wiped his mouth of the trickling blood, but not before licking his lips. He wasn't as weak anymore and he felt ten times better despite the disgusting taste on his tongue. He walked outside in search of his arm and was satisfied when he found it still partially intact.

He had no idea what he looked like to anyone who might happen to see him nor did he care. But he should have since he looked like a mirage or something. He didn't look like his old self at all or even a vampire. The outline of his body looked like a man, obviously, but now his form was pitch black with no identifiable traits on his face or body. He literally looked like a walking, talking, shadow.

Damon was oblivious to the change in his form as he thought of nothing but how he needed to apologize to the angel and ask for her help in getting his arm back on.

He ran at vampire speed through the forest, and anything that he may have passed…flourished. The trees that bad been dried out and withered away were now gaining strength as their roots thickened and their leaves turned a beautiful shade of green. The flowers that were once crusty and frail due to the harsh winter were now in full bloom as they ripened with color. Hell, the ground even gained plush grass that was now soft to the touch rather then disgusting patches of moldy dirt.

Every vampire out there has a state in which they can reach the highest of their potential, but very few of them have been enraged enough to accomplish such a thing. Stefan had been able to when he became "the ripper" and now Damon had reached his as he walked around in his eerie shadow-like form. There had only ever been one vampire able to transform into something like this, but that had been _thousands_ of years ago.

Damon didn't know it yet, but at the moment he was even more powerful than Bonnie and _that_ was saying something!

He was startled when he saw that rain clouds had suddenly begun to form, when it had just been sticky and dry not but two minutes ago.

_What the hell? _

Damon slowed down to a stop and looked up at the sky. Winds of massive strength were gathering and it looked as if a storm was on the way. He threw his hand and stump up in the air feeling exasperated by his bad luck; the strong winds stopped once he did this.

He punched a nearby tree and lightning licked at its bark while his temper flared.

He froze.

_Woah_

He gulped and slowly walked away from the tree with his hand out cautiously in front of him. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were swirling directly above his head. He cocked his head to the side as a thought struck him. Damon ran at vamp speed for half of a mile then looked up at the clouds again. They had moved and were now swirling above his head again.

Damon's eyes widened to such a large degree that he looked almost comical.

He pursed his lips and decided – for the heck of it – to just throw his hand up at the sky with his palm flat out, like a traffic cop.

"Stop!"

His jaw dropped when he saw that the clouds slowly started to evaporate and within a few moments, they were gone completely.

In a state of both shock and holy-fucking-shit-this-is-the-best-day-ever; Damon looked down at himself to see if he had changed _physically_. He wasn't disappointed.

His hand looked like it was made of some voo-doo, trippy-ass fog on steroids. He tried to pick up a fallen branch, but dropped it in surprise when he noticed that it was starting to grow a bunch of little leaves.

_Da fuq? Okay what the hell am I, an elf? I need to find someone who can tell me what's going on ASAP. _

Damon let out a very "manly" little scream when his surroundings blurred and within three seconds time, he was in Klaus's house.

_Teleportation too? Sweet now I just need a wand and a freakin wizard's hat and I'll be golden! _

With his supernatural hearing, Damon heard Klaus and Aurora coming down the stairs. They sounded so unlike what he would have expected when they were by themselves.

"Please, please, _please_, can we go? It sounds like so much fun!" Aurora pleaded to her husband and Klaus sighed.

"On our wedding anniversary? You're joking."

Aurora shrugged and followed Klaus to the kitchen.

"But I haven't been to one in ages! It's only in town for one day! We can just go for a little bit then you can take me to wherever you wanted to go."

"Oh come on a _fair_? With ridiculous little rides and games that are nearly impossible to win. I thought you hated people!"

"I do, but it still sounds like fun! Come on I'll even pay for the tickets."

Klaus stopped in his tracks and glared at his wife.

"You will do no such thing! I hate it when you pay for us to do things, _I'm_ the man, I'm the provider, Aurora."

"So then you'll buy the tickets? That's fantastic! I'm so glad you're on board."

Klaus's face was priceless as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Well that wasn't what I –"

Aurora stood on her tippy toes and planted a cute little chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled, despite his annoyed mood.

"I'm so excited! I love you. I can't believe we're going to celebrate our 70th anniversary."

Klaus's heart fluttered at the mention of how long they'd been married. He couldn't deny her something so simple, what with her face lighting up with a smile. They would go for a little while, but that's all! He had been prepared to fight her on this one, but instead all he said was:

"I love you too"

Damon waited patiently for the two love birds to enter the kitchen. Aurora entered first with a black tank top and red short-shorts on. She screamed, frightened by Damon's unexpected presence. Klaus followed not too far behind, with a black long-sleeved shirt on with jeans.

Damon gulped when he saw Klaus's eyes change. He was going on the offense, but maybe Damon could try and scare him?

The oldest Salvatore didn't know what he was doing as he held his fist out towards a nearby water bottle. It exploded and Aurora started laughing, for some unknown reason. She knew something Damon didn't and it was about time someone filled him in.

He slowly unclenched his fist and watched in fascination when the water bottle started piecing itself back together. He didn't know what was going on exactly, but he _did_ know that he liked it a lot more then being a regular vampire.

"Sweet heart it's alright, it's just Damon. He's harmless, but I have a feeling someone's going to be _very _jealous by this change of events."

**Bonnie**

Professor Shane was giving Bonnie another lesson on Expression, when the witch paused in her movements. She had felt a powerful shift in the balance of power just now and she was scared as to what that entailed.

Who was tapping into such powerful magic?

A vision filled her mind and she was shocked by what she saw. Damon _freaking_ Salvatore was in a river nearby. It was sunset and he was drenched in the element's essence, but that wasn't what had her feeling so pissed off.

He was moving the water around like it was an extension of himself, much like she did with fire. He was in control, but how was that even possible?

He was a _vampire_. He was evil, sadistic even; he was what the spirits hated rather then what they supported, so _how…_? Bonnie's temper flared and all of the windows inside of her house shattered.

Damon was _not_ a witch, black magic was at work inside of him or _something_ and she was determined to make him give up whatever had changed inside of him. Vampires were bad enough without them being able to practice magic!

**A/N: Damon is a total bad ass now! Think he'll be able to put Bonnie in check? Or is he going to join the dark side with her? I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Is anyone even still reading this? I've been thinking of just stopping this story because of the lack of feedback. I'm not inspired anymore guys! You're killing me!**

**T.T **

_Oh Look a Fly_

"Are you sure this is wise?"

Rebekah cast a worried glance in the direction of her eldest brother and bit her lip. Elijah was having a grand old time and had the biggest grin on his face; Rebekah didn't know what was up with him. Why, if she didn't know any better she would have sworn he was-

"Oh pish posh love-bug I'm positive! Katherine is a giant wuss; she wouldn't do anything to harm your little toy. She'd have to answer to not only Klaus after that, but you as well."

Rebekah growled and punched her brother in the arm.

"He is _not_ a toy. He's sweet and kind and _good_. And I don't trust Katherine around him or you for that matter; I'm not a dammed fool like you when it comes to her treacherous ways. She's disgusting and I hate her. I should have killed her when I had the chance. You know what else? I – wait…_love bug_?"

Elijah shrugged, but his smile never faltered. He had called on Katherine for a favor, seeing as how she had something that he needed. Rebekah had tagged along not trusting Elijah's judgment around his long-lost love. They were in the town next to Mystic Falls and she was determined to kill the bitch if she tried to harm Matt, Elijah would just have to get over it.

"Elijah how can you trust her after all of this time? She's probably just bluffing about having, whatever it is that you say you need, just like she always does."

"Little sister, please, I know what I'm doing. Oh look a fly."

Rebekah looked at her brother like he was an idiot. The little black insect passed right by him and he busted up laughing. Why? Even she didn't know, but people were starting to stare and it was pretty freakin embarrassing.

She blushed and shushed his obnoxious dolphin laugh, but he wasn't having any of it.

"It's just so _small!_" He gasped in a breath of air and continued laughing his ass off. "Why is it so small, Bekah? _Why?_"

Rebekah's expression was priceless as she stared at him like he had gone completely mad! She leaned in close to him and scrunched her brows together. She could smell chocolate on him, no…he smelled like a brownie. Oh shit.

She moved her hands in front of him like she was trying to scare him and he blinked and moved his head back. He stopped laughing and frowned. She did it again and he slapped at her hands as if he was frightened.

"Stop it! You're freaking me out."

"Elijah are you-"

"High out of my mind? Oh, yes. And it is _totally chill dude_. I was just strolling past this charming little café and this scruffy looking teen walked up to me holding a lovely plate of brownies. He said his mother was in need of some financial help, so he was selling brownies. They were a bit expensive, but _so_ worth it."

"But Elijah what about Katherine?!"

"She can suck a black ding dong dick for all I bloody care! She's a mean girl, you know, like that one movie with that Lindsey person. My God why does the wall keep moving? Sister, are we in the middle of an earthquake? Oh no. It's 2012 perhaps it really _is _the end of the world."

Rebekah snorted and patted his arm, while Elijah looked around the restaurant with child-like curiosity.

"It's 2013, remember?"

His eyes widened and he laughed.

"Oh right. Christ I'm old! You know if you and that blonde fellow end up dating it will make you the ultimate cougar. I'm just throwing that out there, after all someone had to say it."

Rebekah's jaw dropped and she laughed at how silly he was starting to sound. He sounded more like Kol then anything else. It was then that she noticed the door to the entrance being opened. It was Katherine and Rebekah already wanted to grab the girl and slap her.

"That's nice. Katherine is here."

Elijah licked his lips and wiggled his brows.

"Excellent! Time for a booty call. You know she's very kinky, looking at her you wouldn't think so, but oh my _goodness_ is she a wild one. She almost bit my nipple off one time, how freaky is _that_? And she loves it when I – Oh! I love this song. _Something something something oh girls just wanna have fun! _Come on Bekah, sing it with me!"

Rebekah didn't really have a response for that one, so she just smacked her forehead and prayed her brother wouldn't mess up the plan.

**Kol and Jeremy**

"Kol stop it."

"No."

"Someone could walk in at any moment!"

"Bitch please; does it _look_ like I give a fuck about people? Well okay I give a fuck about you, but that's all."

Jeremy shuddered when Kol dragged one of his large palms down Jeremy's chest and kept going down towards a very obvious bulge in his jeans. Kol kept his other arm secured around Jeremy's back and Jeremy was having a hard time controlling his breathing.

"Kol my sister will be home soon and probably Viktor."

"Don't be such a square. You know the whole "sneaking around factor" turns you on"

"_So_ not the point. Now would you- ah!"

Jeremy's breathing picked up and he exposed his neck to Kol. In the wild it was known as the "submissive pose" and Kol purred at how sexy Jeremy looked in that moment. Jeremy was on fire as Kol touched him everywhere that mattered.

The Original planted wet kisses on Jeremy's neck and Jeremy made a whining noise in the back of his throat. He _wanted_ to be bitten and it was an odd feeling for him. Kol's resolve quickly crumbled and he bit down on Jeremy's neck. A sense of pleasure filled them both and Jeremy cried out. It was the best feeling _ever_ and he wasn't even naked yet! Jeremy continued panting while Kol rubbed him through his jeans.

Kol loved every second of this. Jeremy's nails left indents on his bare back and Kol just wanted to throw him on the bed and claim him already. One of Jeremy's hands moved to Kol's hair as he lightly tugged and all of Kol's self control began slipping away.

Kol began pushing Jeremy towards their (sometimes shared) bed, but Jeremy had enough sense to push Kol off of him.

"Kol, not now."

Kol growled like a horny lion and Jeremy looked away guiltily. He knew he was driving Kol crazy, teasing him almost, but he just couldn't help but hold back. He wasn't ready for something like this, not yet anyways.

"What are you so afraid of, darling? I want everyone to know that you're taken, but you don't seem to want the same thing. Why is that?"

Jeremy shrugged and sat up. He avoided Kol's eyes and shoved him aside as he got up to take a shower. Kol grabbed his wrist to pull him back, but when Jeremy looked at him his eyes were not the same. They were a soulless white and Kol flinched. The white eyes said it all. Jeremy was scared of Kol for some reason and his alter ego was taking over to protect him.

Kol dropped the hunter's wrist and backed off. No matter. He could wait, Jeremy was worth it. He'd gain his little sugar muffin's trust one way or another. Ha! Sugar muffin.

While Jeremy was in the shower Kol walked around the house and caught sight of a flyer on the counter. He picked up the bright colored paper and smiled. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, hmm…perhaps a simple date at the fair would help Jeremy loosen up a little? It was certainly worth a try.

Kol put down the flyer and smiled as a plan began to form in his head. He would win Jeremy over; he was determined to do so.

**Caroline and Tyler**

"So are you excited for tomorrow?"

Tyler grunted from his place besides his girlfriend as he flipped through the channels on the TV. He hated Valentine's Day, but Caroline loved it. They were seated in his living room as he spaced out, but Caroline was the opposite as her thoughts raced all over the place.

Tyler had been acting very strange lately and she didn't understand why. After a few minutes of Tyler staring at the TV and Caroline staring at him; Tyler made a sound of annoyance and looked at his girlfriend.

"Can I help you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you lately? It's like you've been avoiding me, even now you won't even look at me! What-"

Tyler's temper flared, but he kept his composure under control.

"I know about your gifts Caroline. I saw the note from Klaus, I know that stupid necklace around your neck is from him!"

He stood and stared her down and she rolled her eyes and stood as well.

"It's a diamond necklace, what was I supposed to do? Throw it out!"

"Pawn it off, burn it, flush it down the toilet for all I care; but don't keep it!"

Tyler distanced himself from her and began pacing. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Her feelings for Klaus had been crazy strong a few days ago, but lately they had practically disappeared. She had kept all of the gifts he had given her because, well, why not? They were birthday gifts for crying out loud!

"Tyler I'm not just going to give away expensive gifts, your dreaming if you think that's going to happen."

"God damn it Caroline it's not about the gifts it's about who sent them. How would you feel if Haley gave me something and I wore it?"

Caroline cocked her head to the side and studied her boyfriend. He and Haley had been hanging out a lot lately and she was beginning to get a little suspicious. He would come meet her and smell like the werewolf. She could tell he had been trying to cover up the smell with cologne, but her vampire senses were too heightened for her not to notice.

She shrugged at his question and zeroed in on his turtle neck sweater. He had been busy an hour ago, and then called her out of the blue; the stupid turtle neck had her on edge. Was he covering up his neck for a reason? He almost never wore turtle necks.

She felt extremely paranoid by it and smiled apologetically. She pulled him in close for a hug and brought her hands up to cup his face. She kissed his lips and dragged her hands down his neck, subtly moving the turtle neck out of the way. She kissed his cheek and took the opportunity to glance at his neck and saw what she had hoped she wouldn't see.

There were two bite marks and a hickey on his neck, her eyes watered from the sight. He had cheated. She kept up the charade and whispered in his ear.

"Don't be jealous. I love you."

Tyler sighed and pushed her away. He nodded once and chuckled.

"You know what you're right, I mean you and Klaus? That's crazy right?"

She played along and laughed with him.

"Right, just like you and Haley together would be crazy."

His smile faltered for a moment.

"Exactly! Totally…crazy" his smile returned and he cleared his throat "I'm thirsty want something to drink?"

"Sure"

When Tyler turned around Caroline's expression became murderous and she sat back down and balled her fists. She was planning on what to say to him, but once he returned any thoughts she had on remaining calm flew out the window. She stood and grabbed a lamp and threw it at him, but he easily dodged it.

"You lying son of a bitch! How could you?"

Tyler gulped at Caroline's expression and played dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"You cheated on me; you dip shit that's what I mean!"

**Aurora, Klaus, and Damon (don't forget about Henry!) **

Damon had passed out not too long ago and Aurora had to resist the urge to pull a prank on him. Henry was asleep on top of the vampire's chest and she had taken quite a few pictures of the adorable image. She had helped Damon put his arm back on, but he was still an ass to her, or at least he was until Klaus mind-fucked him and scared the crap out of the raven haired man.

Klaus was out and about setting up some sort of plan while she baby sat the Salvatore. She had filled him in on a lot of important details and had even taught him a few tricks on how to control himself, but she was slightly concerned with how quickly he had progressed. He was either going to be a major threat or an important ally, but it was too soon to tell.

Aurora thought hard on all of the possibilities this new development could bring her and her husband.

Klaus on the other hand was in the middle of killing someone. A man named Will.

"Where is _she_?" Klaus tore off the young vampire's leg and the man screamed. They were in the middle of the forest while Klaus attacked the young man. He had been looking for Katherine Pierce for a long time and one of his spies claimed this person knew where she was.

Klaus was a legend; people knew if they didn't give him what he wanted then there would be hell to pay. Will was being used as yet _another _example.

Will sobbed and his hands shook while more blood escaped him.

"I'm telling you I don't know!"

The guy was on vervain so Klaus couldn't compel him just yet, but hey torturing was more fun anyways.

"See now I would believe you mate, except well, you're a terrible liar. Do you _want _to die?"

Will's face hardened and he squirmed under the ancient being's grip.

"Does it matter? You're just going to kill me anyways."

Klaus smiled and Will flinched out of fear of the predator that lay within those eyes. Klaus was fucking scary even a blind man could see that!

"I won't kill you if you give her up. What? Did she fuck you and claim that she loved you? You're an idiot if you think that she feels anything for anyone besides herself."

Klaus placed his hand over Will's heart and smirked.

"You have until the count of three to tell me where she is, or I _will_ rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. One…two…thr-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you. All I know is she's around Mystic Falls somewhere, apparently she's meeting some vampire; ancient guy, probably more ancient then you. His name's Elliot or something and he's British. That's all I know I swear to God!"

"If that's all you know then you're of no use to me. That was hardly helpful. What a pity."

Klaus moved to rip out the man's heart when he heard a chorus of howls. Those were no ordinary howls which meant those were no ordinary wolves. There were werewolves around here? How odd. He made quick work of the vampire and watched in satisfaction when his body fell to the ground.

He leaned against a nearby tree and waited for the wolves to show. He was just too damn curious to pass up an opportunity like this.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright I don't care anymore about how many reviews I get because I just wanna freakin write! Yeah it's discouraging when it seems like no one is reading (hence the long gaps in between updates) but all well. I won't give up! **

**~Thank You to the two reviewers from last chapter (you know who you are) I love you guys!**

_Red Alert_

Klaus didn't know what to think as he assessed the three werewolves in front of him. It was quite disappointing seeing as how their pack was so small, yet he was intrigued by the fact that they had transformed when it wasn't even a full moon out.

It was a four-way stare down as the three wolves locked their gazes onto the hybrid, in fear of the power radiating off of him. Klaus on the other hand was thinking of ways he could kill them if they made any attempt in trying to attack him. His eyes glistened at the thought of such a challenging hunt with an evil smirk planted firmly in place; it was unnerving to say the least.

Klaus clapped his hands together once then pushed away from the tree he had just been leaning against. Blood still coated his hands and shirt as he took one menacing step after another in the direction of the wolves, until he stood toe to toe with the one in the middle.

They were all completely different when it came to down to appearances. The one on the left looked more like a puppy then a grown wolf; it was very short with a round baby-like face, black eyes, and a caramel colored coat with one white paw. The little thing looked positively terrified.

The one in the middle was pure black and looked more like a mature wolf then the other two. Its eyes were a bright yellow and it appeared more cautious then anything else, it was most likely the oldest.

The last one had a light grey coat that became darker on its back. Its tail was charcoal grey along with its face and front paws. It was more slim then the black one but almost as tall, that one just looked exhausted.

He wanted to know what they were doing out and about during this hour, while transformed none the less. His child-like curiosity ate at him while he cocked his head to the side and smiled, revealing his large fangs. His eyes transformed from an emerald green to his hybrid eyes that were a dark shade of blood orange.

"Hi. State your business and I won't kill you."

The wolf he was in front of took a step back and yipped at its companions and their ears flattened against their heads. The one in the middle sighed and before Klaus could say another word the wolf was transforming into a person.

There on the ground was a young man curled up in a ball with black hair and pasty skin. He looked up at Klaus and the hybrid had to do a double take. The young man was more like a young _teenager_ with light brown eyes that appeared to be sunken in. The skin on his face was tight against his cheek bones and he appeared to be more of a skeleton then anything else. It made Klaus uncomfortable to even look at him as sad as it sounded.

He had to be about 14 maybe 15, what a damn shame.

Still the boy stood proud and strong with his head held high. He was a fighter…Klaus liked him already.

The werewolf cleared his throat and the other two wolves stood slightly behind him.

"My name is Shane and these are my siblings. The little one is my brother Max and the grey one is Phoebe. We've been looking for someone to help us, but we got lost and haven't found a trace of anyone in weeks. You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Klaus Mikaelson would you?"

Klaus kept his composure and shrugged.

"Possibly. What is it you want with him?"

"Our parents were murdered and we've run out of options. Apparently Klaus is some big shot. I've heard stories, we all have, but _someone_ told us that he can help werewolves in distress. He needs them for something I don't really care what, but the dude is loaded; he has to be, and we need a place to stay so that's why we came _all the way_ over here. We're not here to invade anyone's territory or any of that crap, we just need help."

Klaus tapped his chin with a blood stained finger and hummed as he thought on what to do. They appeared harmless, but at the same time what if they were sent by someone to try and assassinate himself or Aurora? It wouldn't work, but still. Then again he could use some little minions and they needed food and…oh Jesus they needed to _bathe_ ASAP. He could use them. If not he'd just dispose of them and put them out of their misery.

Making up his mind Klaus turned on his heel and began walking in the other direction.

"Follow me!" He barked out in a commanding voice before he could be convinced otherwise.

"Wait so you know where Klaus is?" The teen shouted sounding almost painfully relieved.

"I _am_ Klaus Mikaelson now hurry up before I change my mind and throw your tooth pick body into the river."

Klaus heard a mumble of annoyance followed by the sound of footsteps. Hopefully they weren't totally useless…after all, the little one was cute and no one wants to kill a cute dog, at least no one _sane_.

**Aurora**

Tomorrow was Aurora's anniversary and she wanted to look nice, I mean who _didn't_, right? She had her outfit planned out weeks ago but now there was one giant problem. One of her favorite necklaces was missing. It was a simple diamond necklace, but it was one that Klaus had given her on their one year anniversary.

She always wore it on Valentine's Day so where the hell was it? She kicked a nearby box and cursed under her breath. Of all the rotten luck she just had to loose that necklace! Klaus was going to flip.

The short woman didn't know what to do, but she did know that she needed to eat something before she passed out. Her bare feet moved lightly against the wooden floor boards as she made her way into the kitchen. She was so preoccupied with the necklace that she didn't notice the signs of something being very, very wrong in her house.

For one thing Damon was no longer laying on her couch instead he was sleep-walking around the house, only she was too distracted to realize it. Her side door that led from the backyard to her kitchen was open just a crack, with a very tall, broad shouldered man lurking in the shadows.

She hummed and she sighed as she got herself a glass of water. The moon was just beginning to show its lovely face and she was craving a giant bowl of Rocky Road ice cream. As she reached down to grab it from out of the freezer, she froze. A figure was reflected off of a nearby glass container.

Her breath caught in her throat as she whipped around with the ice cream in her hand, but there was no one there.

She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. It was probably just Damon playing tricks on her mind.

After scooping some ice cream out, she noticed that the window above her sink was open. She crinkled her brow in confusion and quickly shut it. When had that been open? She shrugged it off and began walking into her living room to watch some TV. She took about three steps when she felt a pair of large hands go around her mouth and a sharp pang in her back.

She tried to scream but her mouth quickly became too dry and her legs turned into jelly. She gasped and watched as her legs turned an awful shade of grey. She began to panic as her body betrayed her, she was no longer in control.

She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she slumped against the arms holding her. Her senses seemed to disconnect from her brain as her body shut down and she was put into a temporary coma.

The only thing she could think was:

"Klaus is going to be so pissed, but hopefully he'll forget about the necklace"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, but in case you forgot what's been going on (hey don't feel bad I even forgot what's been going on) well…**

**-Rebekah and Elijah met up with Katherine for some reason which will be revealed soon.**

**-Kol and Jeremy are basically sneaking around, but they haven't had sex yet. Kol wants**

**Jeremy to be his boyfriend but Jeremy is still holding back.**

**-Tyler cheated on Caroline with Hailey**

**-Damon is now more then the average vampire **

**-Aurora has been kidnapped**

**-Klaus found three werewolves in the woods**

**-Stefan is… just there basically**

**-The professor is still teaching Bonnie Expression**

**-One of the hunters named Viktor is now in the story**

**And that's about it! Now on with it!**

_Red Alert prt.2_

When Aurora woke up she instantly regretted doing so. She couldn't remember too many details on how she had gotten there, but it was obvious that whoever took her _really _didn't like her.

She bit her lip and tried not to freak out; tried not to faint because of just how fucking scared she was, but it wasn't that easy. She was in a small room that felt suffocating due to its size. The rock-hard ground beneath her now naked body was cold and moist due to whatever was coating it, and based off of the smell she just knew it was blood.

Well now she had no choice, but to freak out. What the fuck was going on?

It was pitch black in here, cold even. She couldn't make out any windows or even a door, just a small hole in the wall next to her face that was letting in some air, as she lay on the floor like a crippled flower. Aurora had a lot of fears, but at the top of the list she was terrified of the dark and she was kind of claustrophobic. She was half angel she loved to fly, which meant she _hated_ feeling caged in.

Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to calm down, but it was just not happening. She quickly tried to stand up, but once she got to her knees she hit her head on something _hard_. She reached her hands up and felt what seemed like cement. She gulped and tried crawling instead, but she didn't get very far no matter which direction she tried.

Then it dawned on her. She wasn't in a room at all, she was in a _box_. Her eyes widened and she began to hyperventilate. This was her biggest nightmare come true. She couldn't control it anymore; she screamed. She screamed so loud and for so long that her throat began to hurt after a while. She hit her fists against the walls surrounding her and called out for help.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes she heard someone speak. She paused and squinted into the darkness and reached out towards where the voice was coming from and found a speaker there, tucked away in the corner.

Well she didn't stay quiet for very long.

She was in such a state of panic that she didn't even hear what the person was saying, didn't hear their warning. She just kept screaming.

When the voice stopped talking the temperature in the box dropped down to a lower degree and she began shivering. Not only that, but a painful shock jolted her body. That was when she stopped screaming and paid attention.

"Finally you stopped screaming. You were giving me a headache. Utter another sound and the temperature will drop another five degrees and that collar around your neck will shock you again. Nod if you understand."

Aurora's jaw dropped, but she nodded anyways. This was some Criminal Minds shit and she was beyond terrified about that. Where was she? Who had taken her? More importantly _why_ had someone taken her?

"I know what you are Aurora. I know where you live. I know every single thing about you, but more importantly I know who you're parents were. You can't escape so don't even bother trying and if you think your little bitch of a husband has any chance in saving you, think again. You're going to die here; a worthy death for a future queen, don't you think?"

Aurora's temper flared and she fought back the only way she could; with her voice.

"Fuck you, you sick son of a bitch! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't want the throne, I never did."

She screamed as another painful shock was delivered through out her body. When the pain of that wore off she realized that the temperature had dropped as well, just as he said it would.

"You have trouble listening, don't you? No matter that just makes my job so much more enjoyable. Enjoy the rest of your anniversary _sweet heart_. Oh and if I were you I wouldn't try taking that collar off, it will just make the shocks last longer. Have fun."

Aurora tried to take the collar off anyways, but she was just shocked again.

_Well fuck that plan. Shit, what am I supposed to do? _

Aurora pursed her lips and tried to think, but instead all she could do was sit there and cry. She cried out of frustration, fear, but most of all she cried because of how badly she missed Nik. It was no doubt Valentine's Day already, which meant that instead of spending her wedding anniversary with the one she loved, she was spending it stuck in a box.

Klaus had always protected her from anything that was scary or potentially dangerous. He had promised to protect her since she could remember, but now he wasn't able to. They had never ever _not _spent their wedding anniversary together, not even when they were separated.

Not only was she going to die, but…

Aurora paused in her thinking and gently touched her stomach. Her head bent down in deep thought. The test had said she was pregnant, but after all of those shocks she wasn't so sure anymore. Her breath caught in her throat at the possibility of such a thing and she lay down on the floor, and curled up into a ball.

The tears stopped and her breathing evened out as she became eerily calm. All kinds of crazy schemes filled her mind and she was determined to make one of them work. She would get out of this someway, somehow. She had to.

**Klaus**

4:04 am

Klaus checked his watch again and grumbled. He was late! Valentine's Day had already begun and he didn't want to waste another minute of it away from his love. The three mutts dragged their feet behind him due to how exhausted they were, but he didn't care. If they didn't hurry up he was seriously going to loose it.

They rounded the corner that led to his home and the hybrid couldn't help but smile. He had the whole day planned out and he couldn't wait to spend it with her. After 70 long years, they had somehow made it in this crazy world together and that was truly something to celebrate.

They had always been there for one another even when they were in the middle of their separation, even when she made him angry, even when he fucked up, even when she ran over his foot that one time on accident (or so she claims), even when they cheated on each other from time to time; they still loved each other. He just found that so mind blowing.

She was everything to him, she could have had anyone she wanted yet she chose _him_. No one ever chose him. She made him feel alive; he didn't know what he would do without her; his love, his Aurora.

As if the day couldn't get any better there was one more thing he was looking forward to; she said she had a surprise for him. He had been trying to figure out what that could possibly be, but he still had no idea.

Klaus was practically giddy as he unlocked the front door and sped upstairs. He was going to give her the biggest hug possible then apologize profusely for being so late coming home. He took the staircase two at a time and sped over to their bed, but when he pulled away the covers there was no one there.

Klaus sniffed the air and crinkled his brow; her scent was old enough to the point where he knew she hadn't slept up here.

_Did she fall asleep on the couch? _

Klaus huffed and ran down the stairs again. If she fell asleep on the couch she was going to be in a bad mood; she hated sleeping on the couch, she always woke up with a sore neck.

Klaus rounded the corner and ran into the living room to find that she wasn't there either. Damon was though; he was buck naked and passed out in the middle of the room.

_I can never tell if he's drunk or just plain stupid sometimes…hmm if Aurora's not in here then where is she? _

Klaus strained his ears to try and hear her heartbeat but the only thing he could hear was Damon's snoring, followed by three heartbeats that were beating a little too fast to be hers. Klaus didn't even bother stepping over Damon; he just stepped on the center of his back and kept on walking. He didn't even wake Damon up though which was the funny part.

Klaus kept on wandering through out the house, using his nose as a guide. When he reached the kitchen, something changed. A new scent was added into the mix and Klaus was beginning to get an idea on what had happened. A bowl of melted ice cream lay shattered on the ground and his side door had been practically ripped off. Someone was in a hurry.

At first denial set in and Klaus thought he was just thinking things, but then…but then he knew that what he thought had happened, had _actually _happened. There was no other explanation.

Aurora had been taken.

Klaus gulped and walked over to the broken bowl and picked up the biggest piece. He stood there as still as a statue; not thinking, not feeling. All he could do was just…stare.

"Klaus? Is everything okay?"

And that was all it took.

Klaus turned around and chucked the broken piece at whoever had just spoken and he roared, sounding more like a tiger then anything else. His large fangs came out and his eyes were no longer green. They weren't even their hybrid color of red orange. No, they were _black_.

He was a wreck on the inside as rage filled him from head to toe. He wasn't thinking; he was just spinning out of control as his anger controlled him fully. He grabbed anything he could and destroyed it; he threw things at anyone that dared come close to him. His wolf instincts had him on edge. Someone had invaded his territory and taken his mate. Wolves mate for _life_. He was murderous.

And Damon, like a dumb ass, thought it would be wise to try and calm him down at a time like this. Not his brightest idea.

"Klaus! Klaus calm down, what happened?"

Damon grabbed Klaus by his shoulders and instantly wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. Damon may have been able to perform some pretty gnarly magic now, but he was no match for the hybrid.

There was a moment of silence as Damon stood still with his hands on Klaus and in turn Klaus just stared at him with his piercing black eyes. He glared and bared his fangs at Damon. He muttered one word but the way he said it struck fear into Damon.

"_You" _

_Oh God what is that supposed to mean? _

Klaus knocked Damon's hands out of the way and tackled him to the ground. He put all of his weight on top of Damon and punched him in the face at vampire speed. He threw punch after punch until Damon's face was no longer recognizable.

"This is all _your fault y_ou useless piece of shit!"

Klaus stood back up and before Damon could even try to blink, he was picked up by the neck and thrown across the room.

"You should have helped her! You should have protected her! You were right _here_!"

When Damon hit the wall he tried to stand, but Klaus just grabbed him again, this time by the hair. He pulled on Damon's hair until they were face to face. He bared his fangs and Damon whimpered pathetically.

"Now because of you, he probably has her."

Klaus's rage bubbled over and he bit into Damon's neck and ripped off a huge chunk. He spit out the flesh and threw Damon onto the ground. He was about to do even more damage, when his rage died down completely and sorrow took its place.

His heart felt like it was slowly breaking into a million pieces as he fell to his knees. Tears filled his eyes and slowly fell down his cheeks. His eyes were their usual emerald green again as his lips trembled. He felt broken, defeated almost.

If _he _had her then there was no hope. There was no way he could beat him.

Well…not alone anyways.

**A/N: Guys I watch Criminal Minds I'm not crazy I promise but what did you think? Anybody think Klaus over reacted with Damon? And any guesses as to who has Aurora? **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
